Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies
by Sakura1067
Summary: When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old & new comes to life, Including the Trainers & Rivals. But when the bad guys team up & try to take away everyone's Pokemon-plus the legendary ones, Xiaomu tries to stop 'em. NxOC
1. Intro and Info

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.  
>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them. Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<p>

Some characters belong to CLAMP; for example, the two familiar characters that will appear in this story will be …

**Kero and Spinel!** Yes, you read this correctly. Both Kero and Spinel will be in this story, there is a reason why. And I believe they will be the only two characters from CLAMP.

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Yes, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Galactic, Magma and Plasma are the bad guys. Team Rocket will help out the heroes here and there but they'll still be part of the bad goup.

The Good Trainers will be Red, Gary(Green), Leaf, Crystal, Kotone, Gold (Will mostly be called Rikon, the nickname will come from Xiaomu/Nagisa) all those main trainers from the games.

even the Rivals will appear, but since you read the info of all this, Both trainers and rivals will work together to stop the bad guys (which will be called Team Corrupt later on). But what about N? Is he part of the bad guys? Or will N have a different view of things?

This all came from one drawing...I'll post up the picture soon.

remember, Xiaomu/Nagisa is me, the narrator. But They're are some different things on Xiaomu than the real me. Just remember that.

Chapter 1 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1: An accidential Wish prt 1

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

Some characters belong to CLAMP; for example, the two familiar characters that will appear in this story will be …

**Kero and Spinel!** Yes, you read this correctly. Both Kero and Spinel will be in this story, there is a reason why. And I believe they will be the only two characters from CLAMP.

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

***New*** Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio (I saw it just yesterday really, 5/15/11. It was cute.), they belong to Dreamworks... They'll appear very soon in this story.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 1: An accidential Wish prt. 1~

"I hate this place!" I shouted out loud, nearly cursing at the soft breeze that passed by. Blade sighed deeply and shook his head over to me.

"Xiao, you've only been in Enid, Oklahoma for only half a year now. Not only that, tomorrow is the last day of school." Blade brought up as I smiled a little from this.

"That's true." I replied.

Blade is a calm 16 year old boy who loves to be himself, hence is wacky clothes and his stange personality. He wore a black shirt with blue ripped jeans, he wore forest green sleeves underneath his black shirt and always wore a green and blue cap that had his favorite bottle cap, which was a Sobe bottle cap that he pinned onto his cap on his own. He had dark skin an short thick hair that went down and stopped on the end of his chin bone, His brown eyes gleamed upon mine.

"Hey, speaking of Last Day of School, did you ever find your data clip you had?" Blade asked. I shook my head to him.

"Sadly no, a small canary took it out of my hands when I wasn't working and it flew off with it's buddy." I said. Blade frowned.

"Aw, that sucks. And I wanted to see those cool drawings you had on it." Blade said, sighing deeply in despair.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" I asked him. He shrugged his ahoulders and sighed deeply.

"I dunno. Probably staying home for the whole summer and doing absolutely nothing." Blade answered.

"Except playing your Pokemon game." I brought up as he nodded.

"Yup, all I need to do on Pokemon Diamond is to only face the last Gymleader and head to the Pokemon League. What about you Xiao?" Blade asked as I sighed.

Since Blade got Pokemon Diamond for his DSI, I recently gotten Pokemon Black. And to be honest, I love Pokemon Black.

"I already in the Pokemon League, I just need to beat the Champion." I replied confidently with a smile as Blade dropped his jaw.

"Dude, seriously! But you just gotten it like about three weeks ago! How could you DO THIS TO ME! You said that you and I were together on this!" Blade retorted as I rolled my eyes.

"Blade, there are two things I should point out; **One**: Pokemon Black has its own region and different Pokemon, which I honestly approve. and **Two**: It's hard for me to wait for you when your soo slow for someone in the fast lane." I brought up as I nodded slowly at least twice as he blinked twice and had a look as if I was stupid.

Blade slowly pointed his index finder at himself and gave me a puzzled look.

[***#1**]"I'm . . . . Slow?" He asked me. I was impressed by how he quickly forgotten about the first part of what I had said.

"Quite." I replied in a mature, adult tone. A large light blue sweat-drop trailed down the side of his head.

We walked down the same walkway as tree road ways were spilt to the East, West and South.

"See you tomorrow Blade." I said to him as I waved goodbye.

"Wait Xiao, I gotta give you something!" Blade said as I stopped and turned back to him, he held out a unique star charm that looked like it was based off of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. It had a small sterline star that had my birth-stone within it, a beautiful turquoise sea green color and was beautifully crafted with love. The star chram was about 3.5cm tall x 3cm wide aprox. it was created from metal and sterling silver and was coated with resin for extra shine and protection.

"Here. This is for you." Blade said as I took it and examined it.

"Did you make this?" I asked him.

"That's very funny Tails." Blade spoke with sarcasm.

"Okay then, how much did this cost?" I asked him. Blade stiffened up and gave me a nervous look. My small smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Thirty bucks?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Fourty?" He shook his head.

"Fifty!" I gawked.

"Lower." Blade said.

"Hoii? twenty?" I said as he nodded.

"Not just for you, but for everyone else as well." Blade said.

"And how many people did you give these star charms to?" I asked.

"About . . . . five people." Blade said.

"Dude! That's like a hundred bucks you just gave away!" I pointed out as he nodded. "Dude, why would you spend all your money on these star charms?" I asked.

Blade then gave me a determined look.

"This isn't just any nornmal star charm, this charm is a Wishing Charm." Blade said. I rolled my eyes as he continued on:

"Legend has it, that the charms we have right now can make any kind of wish come true. Weither its a longing wish or something that you want to happen the next week or tomorrow morning." Blade said as I looked at the star charm and sighed deeply before placing it in my pocket.

"Fine, I'll hold onto it." I said in defeat, which nearly sounded like bordum at the same time.

"Alright! See you later Tails, and don't forget to make a wish tonight!" Blade shouted as he then took off to his house, I stood there watching him leave before heading home.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

It was now 11:01, I sat in my room alone as I sat inches away from my large window that had a dark blue drape hung over it, letting the outside world look into my room. The moon-light seeped through the dark drap as that was my only light within the dark room. It was raining outside as thunder echoed from above, I tensed up from the numerous echoes that slowly came closer and closer as I ignored it.

I was playing Pokemon Black as my red MP3 player was fully charged and wanted me to play a song on it.

I sighed deeply as I played through my game, I was confident as I was now facing N for the last time.

I was determined to win this battle, but sadly, both N and I had only one Pokemon left that was ready to fight. I had my best pokemon that owned everything . . . that pokemon . . . was Arashi, my Samurott.

The last Pokemon N had was Zoroark, I stiffened up from this. I knew that Zoroark was a dark type, Arashi might not be use to Zoroark but I as determined as I sent her out. N then sent out his.

"_My final friend ... Lend me your courage!_" N said as I had lightly tapped onto "Fight" and began to choose which attack I should use:

Hydro Pump.

Surf.

Hydro Cannon.

or Water-pulse.

I thought long and hard before lightly tapping onto Surf. As soon as I choose it, Arashi performed the move. It crashed head on onto Zoroark as it's HP decreased down nearly halfway.

I then read the text to myself, Zoroark was going to use Focus Blast. The skin on my bare shoulders prickled up in shock, anime style as Arashi took the hit and it's HP decreased down halfway.

We were now neck and neck, I closed my eyes as my heart began to race, the adrenaline rush was starting to kick in.

"Dammit Xiao, now I have to decide on weither I should heal Arashi or continue using Surf." I muttered to myself as I tried to calm myself down. "But I fear that Surf won't be enough to defeat N. If I use Hydro Cannon, I won't be able to do anything while Arashi recharges and N will use Focus Blast again and defeats me. And I'm a little nervous about Water pulse and Hydro Pump." I said again.

"But then again," Spoke another voice as I looked over my shoulder to see a dark blue furred cat that had light blue wings attached to its back. "If you use Hydro Pump, it will add pressure onto N's Zoroark, thus killing it in the process allowing you to win." Spoke the cat as I nodded.

"You do have a point there Spinnel." I said to him as he purred in responce.

"No girl, use Hydro Cannon." Another voice spoke up as both Spinnel and I looked over to see a sun yellow furred cat with clean white wings as it pointed its paw at the game.

"Hydro Cannon will put 10x the pressure onto your foe's Pokemon, thus killing it afterwards." It spoke.

"Thanks Kero for pointing that out. . .But I'm gonna choose Hydro Pump since it does twice the damage." I said as Kero moved away from my Pokemon Black and White DSI game wystem as I lightly tapped my white Reshiram cursor onto Hydro Pump.

Arashi roared curagously in responce before it unleashed gallons of water upon Zoroark, putting pressure onto it and not giving N a chance to command it. Afterwards, Zoroark's HP decreased as it went down to zero. Zoroark was defeated and N wasn't Champion any longer.

Spinnel and Kero cheered for me as I breathed in and had a warm smile upon my face, a warm feeling glowed within my heart. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time, ever since . . . _That_ moment happened almost two years ago. . .

I felt a lonely feeling creep up behind my shining heart as I held it back and shunned away the bad memories that made me who I am today.

I let out a shaky sigh as I shivered from this afterwards, I then looked down just in time to see the text said that I defeated N. N then appeared seconds later as his text came through.

"_With this ... My ideals ... Have crumbled._" N said as the screen changed after I gotten $10000.

It then changed to where my character and N stood, in his Castle as the screen scrolled up onto N.

"_... ... ... ... Zekrom and I have been beaten._" N began as my heart began to slowly calm down. "_Your thoughts ... Your turth ... Is that what has bested me?_" N said again as the screen then changed and viwed in on N himself.

"_Reshriram and Zekrom. Those two chose two heroes uopn varying qualities ... Is that the case? Two heroes in the same era, one seeking truth, one seeking ideals, coexisting ... Is that correct? I don't understand. I would not deny differing ideas. In fact, In accepting different ideas, the world will experience a chemical reaction. This ... Is the formula that can change the world ..._" N explained as he turned away and said nothing else.

After that, a familiar flash lingered outside my window as I flinched and covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly just in time as the thunder's boom echoed loudly for at least five seconds.

"Hoeee (pronouned "**Ho-iii**" The "**E**" is silent)!" I shrieked as the echoes stopped and moved on, I slowly removed my hands away from my ears and opened my eyes to see that the flashes were now further away from the house.

"Sheesh, I seriously hate this place even more!" I said out loud as Spinnel and Kero overheard this and looked over to me.

"I thought you liked this place Xiao." Kro brought up as I shook my head to them.

"So you lied to your parents." Spinnel asked me as I stiffened up and nodded.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but, there's absolutely nothing to do here. There isn't a lot of stores in the smallest mall I have EVER Been too. And since Summer Vacation is now a day away from my grasp, I'll be suck here while the whole family comes over here to see Anthony and I in BUG-lahoma!" I said as Spinnel and Kero sighed deeply.

"Xiao, just because there's nothing to do here, it doesn't mean that this will separate the family." Kero said as I sighed and nodded. "Besides, your Dad likes this place. Ever since he gotten that job here, he decided to bring you and your little bro since you two were struggling in school back in Texas." Spinnel stepped in as I sighed and looked back at my memories.

It was true, I struggled in High school back in Texas. Even though I was born in Texas, it was all very fast-paced and I struggled to keep up with everyone. Even when I was around my friends. And ever since my Dad gotten his job here in Enid, Oklahoma, he was so excited about this but sad that we had to leave our home. And he knew that I was struggling in school, so he brought me here in order to pass high school and possibly get into College.

Kero's ears perked up a little as he looked around for something.

"Why does it sound like something is frozen in its tracks and an annoying sound is screaming at us?" Kero asked as we stopped and looked down at my DSI to see that it was frozen and was getting to a very good part.

"Hoee! My game!" I shrieked as I tried to turn the game off, and that worked after three seconds as the noise went away and kept quiet.

"Dude, you were almost done with the game!" Kero said in horror as he continued on: "And was so close to see what was going to happen next!" Kero spoke as Spinnel shook his head.

"Don't worry, I saved the game before I battled N." I brought up as Kero looked back to me and had an excited look on his face.

"Thank goodness!" Kero said as my Palm Pixi phone ringed once. Oh, it's a text message! But from whom?

I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. It was Blade. I slumped over in bordum as I read his text:

It's almost 11:11, make a wsh on your star charm I bought you! -Blade

I frowned and looked at the time, it was 11:11. It felt like time went faster while I was playing Pokemon Black. I took out my star charm as I held t close to my heart and made a wish:

'_I wish Summer Vacation turned into a long journey or adventure that will bring in everyone togher and discover many numerous things._' Spoke my mind as I opened my eyes and looked at the time again, it was now 11:12.

"Whelp, we should get some sleep guys." I said to them as Kero and Spinnel nodded and flew over to my bed that was in the corner across my door.

I got up, grabbed my phone, my red MP3 Player and my DSI and headed over to my bed. I charged my DSI, my MP3 player and my phone as I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

While Xiaomu and her two cat friends were fast asleep, Xiaomu still held onto her star charm in her hand as she drempt of nothing else but Pokemon and adverntures that her and her good friends would go to. Suddenly, as if on command, her Star charm mysteriously glowed a beautiful light multi-colored aura. Suddenly, seconds later after her star charm glowed, Xiaomu herself began to glow a beautiful light blue aura.

Kero and Spinnel were not affected by this as they were in a deep sleep, not even the glow woke them up.

The time that this happened, was only 12:12. As the storm roared as it let out numerous bolts of thunder and lightening, it too began to shine an odd aura. Minutes later, the earth began to shake as familiar cries of unknown creatures began to appear all over the world. Not only that happened, new islands emerged from the oceans and familiar buildings began to magically appear.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

Birds chirped as one bird, which was a canary bird, with a bottle cap on its head fluttered over and landed next to Xiaomu's wide window. Soon another bird came over to the yellow canary.

"Hey Nico." Spoke the black and red feathered bird as the yellow canary looked over to its friend. "Did you see that storm last night? Whoo, that thing was a monster." It spoke.

"I hear ya there dude, that thing was huge. But thank goodness that storm passed by." Nico spoke as its buddy nodded.

"I still think it was a good idea that we traveled all the way from Rio, I'm still pumped on where to go next." Nico said.

"You're pumped? look at me, I need some energy to keep going!" Spoke the other bird as it sighed depply. Nico then noticed people coming with backpacks and school belongings.

"Hey Pedro, check this out." Nico said as Pedro looked over the other side of the neighborhood to see a group of teens and children head on down to the stop sign and wait for the school bus to come.

"I guess today is the last day of school." Pedro said as Nico nodded. Seconds later, the front door opened up as Anthony was excited about the last day of school.

"Come on Xiaomu, let's get this day over with!" Anthony shouted as he stood by Mom's Ford Escape. Mom came out as I came out after her and closed the front door behind me, Kero and Spinnel followed and sat in front of the porch as I put on my roller blades.

"You guys take the car, I'll be riding solo for today." I said as I stood up and rolled by them and I was on my way to Enid High.

"Bye Mom!" I said as she and Anthony waved goodbye, Kero and Spinnel meowed like normal cats (which they don't like to do really, Kero isn't good at being a normal cat, Spinnel is use to it) as I then headed down the street and kept going.

"Yo Tails! wait for me!" Blade shouted as he quickly put on his roller blades and followed behind.

"Wanna follow them?" Nico asked as Pedro nodded.

"Sure. Besides, that girl was cute anyway." Pedro said as the two birds then took off and followed behind Xiaomu and Blade.

[Meanwhile, over to Xiaomu and Blade...]

"So Tails, what are we going to do today?" Blade asked.

"Same thing we do everyday Blade, pass through school and decide on what to do during Summer Vacation." I replied.

"Ah, I remember now..." Blade spoke as he remembered something. "Oh! Did you make a wish yesterday?" Blade asked.

I nodded.

"Cool, what was it anyway?" He asked.

"I can't tell you man, it's bad luck." I said as I brushed away my long brown hair that was put up in a pony tail and was clipped underneath, making the tail part stick up a little.

"Aw, come on Tails! It can't be that bad." Blade said as Nico and Pedro flew over us and was inches above Xiaomu's head.

"Don't do it Foxy!" Pedro squaked as I jumped up and looked around to see no one behind me.

I then sighed and turned back to face the front.

"Alright." I said to him as Pedro shook his head to me. "I wished that we, as in the whole group, would spend the whole summer on a long jouney. That way we could bond and depend on one another." I said as Blade thought about that.

"You know, that's a good wish I have ever heard." Blade said as we rolled by a group pf teens that wore familiar clothes.

"Please excuse us." I said to them as one familiar girl that I noticed nodded. That then made me and Blade think...

That girl I pased by just now ... She looked like White from Pokemon Black and White ...

'_No, It's not possible._' Spoke my mind as I glanced back to the group. My eyes widened as I quickly knew who they were...

'_Black, White, Cheren and Bianca! The Pokemon Trainers are really in the real world!_' Spoke my mind as Blade soon ame to that conclusion as well. We looked at each other with shocked expressions on our faces as we had a decision to make:

Either keep continuing on to school...

or

Stop and talk to them?

He looked over to me and mouthed the words "**_You do something about this, you're the oldest!_**" I glared at him as I had to choose. I sighed deeply before deciding ...

End of Chapter 1 prt.1

Preview of part 2:

Hoee! It's the last day of school and The Trainers of Pokemon Black and White came to the real world! How is this possible? Not only that, all the Pokemon came here too! Eh! And so did the other trainers from the other games! What is going on!

Eh? There are Pokemon battles at my school, and other trainers...including one familiar Trainer that I've known...

* * *

><p>O...O...M...G. I soo apologise for not posting this up, I was planning on posting this on the last sday of school, but my little brother is now <strong>LITERALLY STICKING TO THE COMPUTER LIKE GLUE<strong> and will only get off **WHEN WE GO ANYWHERE** or **EAT**. And this daily thing he has is pissing me off. At this rate, the stories won't get posted up. I'm going to try and get my stories up and running, but I promise you this, it won't be posted at the exact time or day I wanted it to.

Read and review plz!


	3. Chapter 1: An accidential Wish prt2

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 1: An accidential Wish prt.2 ~

I stopped and turned around to face them, and when I mean them, I mean Cheren, Bianca, White and Black from Pokemon Black and White!

"Oh no, what's she going to do?" Pedro asked Nico as he shushed him and watched to see what was going to happen next.

"Hello there, I apologise that my friend here didn't say 'excuse me' or anything before passing by." I said to them as Blade looked over to me.

"What are you talking abo-" Blade began before he was suddenly slapped on the back of his head. "OWW! That hurt!" Blade shouted as I nodded.

"N-no, it's okay really. We're use to that." Black said to us as I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's mostly because today is the Last Day of School." I brought up as Blade ignored the pain and looked over to us.

"My name is Blade by the way." Blade introduced himself.

"My name is Black, or Touya which also means Black too." Black said.

"My name is White, or Touko." White spoke after.

"I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren." Bianca said as Cheren waved before pushing his glasses up by it's nose.

They then looked at me as I took notice seconds later (I was thinking about something else during their introductions).

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! My name is Xiaomu." I said to them as we quickly became friends and made our way to school.

We then began to learn about one another as Nico and Pedro landed in my ponytail, as we headed over to school, we ran into a couple more trainers along the way.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

-Enid High-

[**Klonoa - Mine of Lights**]

"Was this your idea Tails?" Blade asked as he glanced back to the trainers from Black and White, SoulSilver, FireRed, LeafGreen, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum who were a couple feet back from us.

"How should I know? You ruined my wish, you asked what I wished for and I told you that it would cause BAD LUCK! But you didn't listen!" I retorted as he looked away and shook his head to me.

"Well, whoever thought of this has to fix this!" Blade said as wild Pokemon appeared in parks and within forests.

I saw many Lilipup's, Pidove's, Purrlions and other types of pokemon, incuding Pikachu's and Vulpix's. I was puzzled about this. How could something like this happen in the real world? Pokemon is a world-wide popular game, making Pokemon a reality isn't so easy. It's Impossible to make Pokemon become real here, but someone has made this impossible desire become a reality.

'_Who ever did this, he or she has to find a way to stop all this. . ._' Spoke my mind as I sweated a little from this. '_This world. . . It isn't healthy for the Pokemon here. . ._' Spoke my mind as I then thought of something...

My Gym Badges... My Pokemon...

I took off my bag and first looked at my Badges, which was in a small blue case that I have never had before. I opened it to see all eight badges, the badges that I have earned on my own.

'_They're all here. . .Oh, my Pokemon!_' Spoke my mind as I put away my Badge case, put on my bag and looked at my waist to see an electric blue magnetic belt that had five pokeballs on my left side of my waist.

I lightly pulled off one out of my five pokeballs off of my magnetic belt and glanced down at the Pokemon within the Pokeball; it was a mini-version of Minipete, my traded Emolga.

'_Minipete?_' Spoke my mind as it looked up at me with it's innocent eyes as Minipete recognized me and began to shake the Pokeball it was in move about in my palm.

'_So the Pokemon I had in my game, came to life as well. . ._' Spoke my mind as I waved at Minipete as it barked back happily, but no sound lingered outside of the Pokeball. '_But. . . This isn't rght. There must have been a purpose on how and why this happened. . ._' Spoke my mind again as I put Minipete back onto my magnetic belt.

"Hey Xiaomu." Black called out as I looked over my shoulder and stopped, letting black and the others catch up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you have your Pokemon with you?" Black asked.

"Sure, I always bring them with me." I said to him. "Why do you ask?" I spoke.

"I was thinking. . . Once school is over for you, can we battle each other someday?" Black asked as he lightly scratched the back of his head, he was probably nervous.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind." I answered as we then passed by Woodland Park, a place that had a few wild Pokemon wandering about. There were a couple families with their Pokemon playing in the park with they're children.

[**Song fades**]

"Aw, how cute!" White spoke as she watched two familiar pokemon chasing each other; which was Plusle and Minun. Each one had a necklace representing who they belong to. The charms shined brightly in the sunlight as they barked and howled at one another.

"Hey Tails!" Someoe called out as I looked around and found my good friend Daniel.

"Hey dude! How 'ya doing?" I asked him as we embraced one another for a second or two, we then stoped and began to talk to one another as Blade jumped in:

"Nothing much, I can't wait for school to end today." daniel said.

"Hey man, look what mysteriously came over last night." Blade said as we looked at the Pokemon around us.

"I seem to notice this Blade, looks like somebody decided to make all this become a reality." Daniel spoke as his Pikachu appeared on his arm.

"But why? This place is ..." Blade hesitated as he coughed loudly about three times, not bringing up how bad this place this. Both Daniel and I nodded afterwards.

"No kidding, they souldn't be here in this world. It doesn't seem to fit with all these Pokemon that have just arrived." Daniel said as I petted Daniel's Pikachu.

"Who ever did all this has to do something about it." I said as they nodded.

Soon Black and the others came over as the conversation we had stopped and was changed to a different subject.

"Um, Daniel. These are my friends: Black(Touya), White(Touko), Cheren and Bianca." I said to him as they greeted to him.

"Hey there. And I'm pretty sure that you've met them as well." Daniel said as he pointed over to Red, Gary, Leaf, Crystal, Platinum, Gold, Kotone, Dawn and Paul.

We nodded.

"We became fast friends with Xiaomu here." Gary said as I smiled. Gary then noticed something in my hair.

"Hey Xiao." Gary spoke.

"Si? That means 'Yes' in Spanish." I said.

"You do realize that there are two birds in your hair right now right?" Gary pointed out.

Silence filled the air as Nico and Pedro stiffened up and tried very hard not to move. But sadly, Pedro lifted his wing very slowly, but I felt it.

"HOEE! Get out of there! My hair isn't a nesting spot!" I shrieked as Nico and Pedro got out afwerwards.

"Sorry girl! We didn't mean to scare you!" Nico said before they fluttered away onto a nearby branch.

'_Eh? Did I just hear one of those birds talk?_' Spoke my mind as I looked up to them.

"Did that bird . . . just talk to us right there?" Black asked as everyone else didn't want to believe it.

'_Okay then, I'm not the only one who noticed this. . ._' Spoke my mind as I sweated a little.

"Oh no. . ." Blade began as we looked over to him. "The Insane-Modification has BEGUN!" He said quickly before Daniel puched his left arm.

"Shut up man, you're dawing a scene over here." Daniel brought up as he noticed the odd looks everyone gave us.

That's when I stepped in, Gary decided to play along to.

"Don't mind him, he weird! But don't worry, we're use to it!" I said to the confused people as they nodded.

"Move along now, go back to what-ever you were doing." Gary said as he was shooing people and kids away from us.

After the people went back to what they were doing, we all gave Blade a Death Glare.

"Lower your voice next time! Plus, stop acting like it's a big problem!" I said to him.

"But it is! Hearing animals talk before your eyes is a sign man, we're gonna go nuts very soon!" Blade spoke as Gary and I punched his shoulders in responce, he winced in pain from this as we then heard a familiar bell ring from afar.

"HOEE! We forgot about school!" I shrieked as we then made our way to the North, just beyond the park where the school was.

"That was very clsoe man, you could've got us killed!" Pedro said to Nico.

"Relax man, We'll talk to that one girl when she's alone. Then she and her friends will get use to us." Nico said as they then followed behin the group, Pedro didn't like this, but he follwed anyway.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

We gotten to school just in time as the Trainers made an excuse that they were just exploring Enid Hgh with us, And yet that got them in. What a stupid excuse, but it made them stay in the school for the whole day. Kudoes for them.

They split into tiny groups and stuck with us as we met more main trainers from Pokemon Emerald, May and Sapphire stayed with Blade as the day rolled by. It was then Lunch time as whe whole gang ate and chatted about so many things, even I gotten intrested in this as many more people became my friends.

[**Klonoa 2 - Path of Goddess Claire**]

"Dude, I almost caught Lugia once but it wiped out my strongest one before it got away." Carlos said as he showed us how close he was to get it, he used his index finger and thumb as he left a little space in between. "This close!" He muttered over and over as the whole group 'OH!'ed in responce and tried to cheer him up.

Others were shouting: "Damn!" "That sucks man!" "That is pretty close for catching a legendary!"

"Don't cry about it man, I too tried to catch one but it rolled over my pokemon and they fainted seconds later." Jake (we call him "Bieber" cause of his hairstyle) said as a couple people laughed about this. Even Carlos laughed about this.

"Felling better?" Someone asked him. Carlos nodded in responce as he tried to calm down.

"Okay, as of today, we all have to make a deal!" Mitchell shouted as he lifted up his bottled cherry flavored water (that I gave him today, I owe him a couple more drinks anyway) high above him, everyone else looked up to him as he stood on his chair. "We have to catch at least two Legendary Pokemon with us! And later on, we should all just go and become Champions!" Mitchell shouted as everyone cheered in responce.

"That sounds like fun!" I said to Mitchell as he sat back down and pointed straight at me.

"Plus, you and I need to battle one another sometime Tails!" Mitchell said to me.

"Alright then. It's a deal." I said to him as we shook hands seconds later.

"Dude, I'm going to laugh if she beats you." Bieber said to him as Markus agreed with him.

"I hope you don't. Besides, she owes me about five more water bottles." Mitchell said. I huffed in annoyance before crossing my arms over my bosom and looked away.

"Dude, after today I might go on an adventure to the Pokemon League anyway." I brought up as Black and White looked over to me. "I got five badges with me and I'm ready to face anyone." I said to him as he was very intrested about this.

"Five badges already? Damn girl, she's confident about herself!" Jake said as I shrugged my shoulders in responce, happy about all this.

"Hey! Something's goin' on out in the court yard!" Someone shouted as everyone looked over to that person.

"Wha? A fight?" Bieber asked.

"No. Someone is drawing a scene in the court yard, sayin' something about a Pokemon Liberation." The kid said as everyone soon headed outside.

"Hauu? A Liberation?" I said in confusion.

"I dunno, but let's find out." Mitchell said as we then headed out in the courtyard. Black, White and Cheren tensed up from this.

"Oh no. . ." Black said.

"Ghetsis?" White asked as she looked over to Cheren.

"I don't know, but we better find out about this." He replied as they too followed behind.

[**Song fades**]

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I stood by Gary and Red as we looked over to a familiar group who began the Liberation Speech. It was Team Plasma. I tensed up from this.

"Uh-oh. What's going on here?" Pedro asked Nico as they perched on a nearby tree branch and looked down to the scene.

"I dunno, but it got Fox's attention." Nico said as he Pointed directly at Xiaomu. Pedro looked at Ghetsis as he felt something bad from Ghetsis himself, he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he shivered aftwerwards.

"I don't know about you Nico, but I got a bad feeling about that dude." Pedro spoke as Nico nodded, feeling the same thing Pedro felt.

'_Oh no, why are they here? Did they. . . Hear Mitchell's deal we said to us?_' Spoke my mind as A familiar person emerged from the shade and began his speech, it was Ghetsis himself. My heart skipped a beat in fear as Black, White and Cheren were in shock.

"Hello there Juniors and Seniors, my name is Ghetsis. I'm a leader of Team Plasma." Ghetsis said to us as a couple people backed away from him, I wanted to move away from him, but my legs were frozen.

"What did you want to talk to us teenagers about?" Shon asked as another person stood close by my side, I looked over to my right to see my close friend Issac (I call him "Ike"):

Issac is a kind, gentle, well mannered a very trustworthy person you'll ever meet, he's also very determined to reach his goals. Issac usually wears Takuto's clothes from the manga/anime Full Moon, he's just like me really; Issac and I SOMETIMES cosplay here and there. Issac has short light brown hair and light sky blue eyes. He has a long three inched piece of his hair that grew out and hangs down to his collar bone, of course it's in a small hanging ponytail, why wouldn't it be?

Come to think of it. . .

I too have the same three inched piece in my hair, and it's also hanging down to my collar bone. But there's a difference, even though we did the same thing . . . But Issac's is on the right side of his face, mine however is on the left side of my face.

And yet, we both have the same birth mark near our cheek bone on our faces; it's a star symbol and it's exactly on the left side close to our cheek bone. People began to wonder if Issac wanted a birth mark just like mine and drew on there, but he said that he had it ever since he was born.

A lot of people think that since we have the same birth mark, were going to be a future couple. We both refused about that and told them that were just close friends, even though we sometimes hold hands here and there.

I smiled and sneaked my hand over to his and took hold of it, he jumped a little and looked down to his hand.

"Hey Ike." I said to him. He showed a kind smile to me that made my heart melt away as he lightly gripped my hand that was in his.

"Hey yourself." Ike replied back as we looked into each other's eyes for just a minute before looking back to the Plasma Leader who was talking about his speech.

"You want us to release our Pokemon? Right now?" Mitchell asked him as Ghetsis nodded.

"I'll make this as simple as possible. . ." Ghetsis said to them as he continued: "Do you ever wonder if your pushing your Pokemon too hard or over the limit? If you do, then release them and you and your Pokemon will be equal." Ghetsis said as a couple teens thought about this, I however wasn't affected by this.

"I won't release my Pokemon." Carlos spoke as he took a step forward.

"Why won't you, Boy?" Ghetsis asked him as Carlos stayed quiet for a few seconds before breathing in through his nose.

"Because my Pokemon and I have a strong bond, if I release them, they'll just come back to me." Carlos began. "We've been through so much, and we want to go through another adventure, right guys?" He asked them before they were brought out:

Luxray, Skorupi, Arcanine, Umbreon and Riolu. They quickly agreed to their trainer as his Riolu looked up to him and desperately wanted to be petted and loved, Carlos scooped him up and began to pet his Riolu with care.

"Yeah, Carlos is right. I don't want to release my Pokemon either!" Another person spoke as everyone else did afterwards. The Pokemon Trainers agreed with them as well as Ghetsis shook his head to us. I sighed deeply and looked around, hoping to find at least one Legendary Pokemon.

That's when I noticed someone watching me, he leaned back againt a tall tree that was in the court yard. He had long green hair that was put in a low ponytail and hanged down to his mid back, emerald green eyes. . . and at this point, I knew who he was, I knew what he wore, I know almost everything about him. . .

[**Klonoa 2 - King of Sorrow's Theme**]

"N . . ." I muttered silently to myself as N blinked and smiled at me, my heart reacted to this as I blushed a little and looked away.

I never did get a chance to see what had happened after that last battle with him in the game, but I had a feeling that something even worse was arriving before it froze up last night.

I looked down at the red dirt ground below me as I looked back to him, he still locked his eyes on me as I lightly and nervously scratched my left cheek bone near my birth mark. I wanted to say something to him, but he put his right index finger over his closed lips.

'_So he's telling me to keep quiet. . ._' Spoke my mind as he looked over to Ghetsis, who's back was facing him, before looking back to me. N then gave me a long three second wink.

'_I guess I have no choice but to play along. . ._' Spoke my mind as I glanced over to Ghetsis, who wasn't paying attention to me, before looking back to N and slowly nodding to him. Does Ghetsis even know that N is here?

Some part of me wanted to be near him, I let my hand slip out of Ike's hand as he glanced over to me and smiled, he then looked back to Ghetsis as I then moved away from the group, snuck past Team Plasma and slowly walked over to where N was.

I looked back to Ghetsis as he still chatted to the others, I then stopped short and kept glaring at him.

I had an odd feeling that Ghetsis would be looking for me, but I told myself that he wasn't that interested in me and he probably won't come after me.

"Hello there." N said to me as I looked over to him and noticed something . . . . I was WAY to close to him, I must've kept inching over to him while I wasn't paying any attention.

I cautiously took a huge step back as I kept some distance between each other.

"H-hi." I replied shyly to him. Why was I being shy to N? Even this thought made me stumped.

"So you're with Black huh?" N asked me in a calm tone.

"Yeah." I replied without a thought. Then his question came to me two seconds later. "Wait - What? H-How do you? . . ." I began as he chuckled lightly, this made my heart flip a little.

"I ran into him a couple times, but now, this place makes everything different." N spoke as I sweated a little.

"Well, this is Oklahoma." I muttered as he overheard me, he then noticed that I had my five Pokemon with me. He looked at one and saw Shiki, my Mienfuu. Let alone the other Pokemon I have.

"Are these Pokemon yours?" N asked me. I nodded.

"I trained them and took very good care of them." I answered as he had an interested look on his face.

'_Oh no, I must have said something. . . I should probably keep quiet for now. . ._' Spoke my mind as I looked over to Ghetsis, it turns out that he was about to leave.

I sighed in relief that he didn't pay attention to me.

"I have a feeling I will be seeing you again soon." N said to me as I looked back to him to see him show a small smile, he turned away from me and began to move away from me.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked him as he looked over his shoulder and said "I know you're smarter than that junior. Good bye for now." He then walked away.

"I have a name you know, it's Xiaomu." I said to him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Well then, farewell Xiaomu. Until we meet again." N replied as he left the area. I knew he wouldn't have gone far, my guess is that he went into Woodland Park...

"Farewell Juniors and Seniors." Ghetsis said to everyone as he and his Team Plasma members began to leave. I blinked and watched him leave, Ghetsis looked back at the Juniors and Seniors and saw me.

I looked back at him as he stared at me for a long time before turning away and leaving.

"Well guys, should we let our Pokemon go?" someone asked.

"Hell no! We made a deal to go on a journey with Tails here and catch at least two legendary people!" Jake shouted in responce as the people who overheard our deal agreed and headed back inside.

I however stayed outside for a little bit. I looked up ahead to see N a mile or two away, still walking away from the school. N looked back to see me still there, he smiled at me once again before looking back ahead and turned left. After that, I didn't see him any more. . .

"Are you okay Xiaomu?" Ike asked me as I jumped and looked back to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just zoning out." I said to him before we both headed inside.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

School was finally over! . . . . Well, not yet, there was still five minutes left. Black, White, Cheren and Bianca stayed with me as we waited for school to end. We were in my 7th period Guitar class as I played "A Price of Freedom" from Crisis Core, such a sad tune but a very good game. R.I.P. Zack Fair, you will be missed.

"You're really good on the guitar Xiaomu!" Bianca exclaimed as I thanked her for that. Cheren was watching my fingers gently plucking the strings as he tried to play the same tune.

"You're very talented Xiaomu, you should play outside of school. Like maybe even on your journey." Bianca said to me. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to play.

"I could, but sadly, I don't have a guitar. I don't have enough money to buy one, and the strings cost a lot of money as well." I replied as Cheren looked up at the time.

"Hey, it's 3:19. You better get ready." He said.

I nodded and stopped the song as I placed it back in its case. Just in time to, 'cause a minute later, the bell rang as shouts and cries of joy filled the air within the hallways.

We quickly got out of the school building as Mitchell, Blade, Daniel, Tyler, Darius, Carlos, Fielding (I never really knew his first name, so we usually call him by his last name), Veronica, Jake, Ike, Markus and the Good Trainers followed me back to my place. Everyone wanted to exchange phone numbers as we all did so.

Darius however was playing his awesome maroon red nine-stringed guitar as the sound viberated from his see-though backpack. So he couldn't write down his phone number, but he did say it out loud.

"Hey Xiao!" Darius called out as I looked back to him. "What song did you play in Guitar class today? Another Beatles song?" He asked.

" 'A Price of Freedom' from Crisis Core." I replied.

"Aww, I love that game soo much! But a very sad ending." Tyler said as Darius, Shon and a couple other gamers agreed with him.

"It was a fun game, the story was great too! But it was so sad." Shon spoke.

"A sad ending for the fallen hero." Fielding said as the four sighed loudly, a couple people giggled about this.

"Hey Xiaomu." Daniel said to me as I looked over to him. "Wanna have a Pokemon Battle? Looks like you need one."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I replied as I made a sharp turn and faced Daniel, a sly grin was seen on my small moist lips.

"Alright then, you get to decide on who to challenge." Daniel said as Mitchell kept getting my attention, I giggled and mouthed to him "Later.", he glared at me as I looked around.

Black looked like he was ready, so was Cheren and White. Sapphire and Dawn was too.

"May I battle you?" Someone asked who wasn't in the group, I recognized the voice as I looked over my left shoulder to see N, standing there paitently waiting for my answer.

"N? W-What are you doing here?" Black asked him, he grinned and replied back "I'm just interested on battling your friend here." He glanced straight at me as my body began to tense up.

End of chapter 1 prt. 2

Preview of chapter 2:

Hoii! I get my first Pokemon battle in the real world as it doesn't go as I thought it would be. Not only that, the journey to the Pokemon League begins! That's on the next chapter of Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies - **Chapter 2: A Battle with N and Life begins**. See you then!

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for not posting this up, I was busy on a couple things. . .the next chapter is now underway!<p>

Read and review!

If you spot any mis-spelled words, let me know please!


	4. Chapter 2: Battle with N and Life begins

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 2: A Battle with N and Life begins ~

I showed a small smile to him as I stayed quiet for now.

"Why are you interested in Tails?" Cheren asked N, bringing out one of my nicknames.

"She just looks stronger than possibily all of you, so I just want to see if she is." N replied.

"Xiaomu..." Jake said to him, chuckling while he was speaking. "Xiaomu, she only has original Pokemon with her. She's weak." Jake spoke.

"Bieber. Don't push it." I said to him, warning him.

"Don't listen to him Xiao." Black spoke as he showed me a smile that made my heart tingle with joy. "Besides, I want to see how you battle." Black said as I paused and remained silent for a while as I looked up at the clear blue sky, I looked over to Black who paitently waiting for my answer.

I sighed deeply before taking out one pokeball and pushing the switch as it grew bigger up till it fit into my plam.

"Alright, since you want to know so badly." I said calmly as N and Black had showed a sappy smile that will stuck in my head for the rest of my life.

[**Pokemon Black and White Music - N Battle**]

"I'm ready. Whenever your ready N." I said to him as he nodded.

"Choroneko, come out." N spoke calmly as his Purrloin didn't come out of a pokeball, as a matter of fact, it came out behind N and walked on it's two legs like a human and stood there before me.

"Woah, what kind of pokemon is that?" Mitchell asked me as I sighed.

"It's a Purrloin, a dark - type." I spoke out as I looked down at the pokemon in the pokeball. It looked up at me and was ready to fight as I then toseed it a couple feet away from me.

"Come out, Starfire!" I called out as the pokeball opened up to reveal Starfire...

"Starfire, the Luxio." Darius spoke as Starfire was ready to fight.

"An Electric-type and a Dark-type, this might be good if Tails doesn't screw up." Gary said.

I ignored them as I waited for N to go first.

"Choroneko, Sucker Punch." N said as it quickly charged over to Starfire.

"Dodge it." I spoke as Starfire waited till Purrloin was close enough, she then dodged Purrloin as it's attack missed.

"Starfire, use Thunder." I said as Starfire quickly charged up energy and released a strong bolt of lightening upon Purroin, it was about to move away but it was too late.

"NYAA!" it shrieked as it fainted afterwards.

Silence filled the air...

"What?" Mitchell spoke first as Starfire sat and looked up at N, it lightly barked at him as N watched it.

"What happened?" Jake asked as he continued. "I blinked and missed it..." He said.

"Xiaomu beat him." White spoke as N called back his Purrloin. N then took out another pokeball and waited for Xiaomu to notice.

"Tails, N's waiting for you." Black said as I looked over to him. He showed a small smile to me as I felt something from him, a warm, yet longing feeling that needed to be comforted.

It sapped into me and sat there in my gut as I came back to reality.

"Starfire, come back." I said as it looked back at me, it's tail wagged happily before running back to me. It went back into it's pokeball as I put her away and took out my great ball.

"Arashi, it's time to shine." I said as it came out.

Arashi was my Dewott, my level 34 water type. She was very calm, just like me, but she was alert to sounds.

"Gurdurr, come out." N spoke as his Gurdurr stood tall and proud. Arashi showed a sly grin.

"Arashi, use Water Pulse." I commanded as Arashi sent out a strong ring of water to Gurdrr.

"dodge it and use Slam." N spoke as it dodged and slammed the metal piece it had onto Arashi.

**SLAM!**

The smoke quicly filled the air as it covered the whole battle scene, I coughed as some of it traveled over to me.

"Arashi!" I shrieked as the smoke cleared...

But Arashi wasn't hurt. She was inches over the hole that the gurdrr made, only having a couple scratches on its right arm.

"Dew~" Arashi sighed depply in relief, thanking it's senses that it wasn't badly hurt.

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed in relief as N was impressed by this.

"Wow, and I thought your Dewott was out cold..." N said at last as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought so too, but at least she's okay." I replied as I smiled and cupped my hands and held it over my heart.

"Xiaomu, focus!" Black said to me as I nodded and became calm again. "Arashi, use Razor Shell." I said as she did so and slashed N's Gurdrr.

"Grrraaa!" Gurdrr shouted in agony as it staggered back. It was half soaked and half dryed as it gave Arashi a death glare. It also glared at me but I didn't seem to notice.

"Grraa! Grr! Graa! Grr! GRRAA!" Gurdurr snarled at it pointed at me and threw it's fists in the air and stomping its foot in anger.

N frowned as I had a funny puzzled expressionon my face...

I lightly scratched my birth mark on my left cheek with my left index finger.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked kindly to it as it got even more angry.

"GRRAA! GRAA! Graa!" It shouted.

"We don't speak Pokemon, whatever-the HELL-you-are!" Mitchell spoke from the Peanut Gallery as it glared at everyone except N.

"Why aren't you yelling at N over there?" Daniel asked as he pointed at N. N sighed deeply as I looked over to them and said "It's because N is it's master, it can't really get mad at him.".

"Gurdrr, they don't understand what your saying." N said to the Gurdrr as it looked back to him.

"Hey, N. Do you still wish to battle me? Or do you want to stop here?" I asked him.

"Can we continue this please?" N replied kindly as I nodded.

"You go first N." I said to him as he nodded.

"Gurdrr, use Slam again." N commanded as it nodded and ran over to Arashi, getting ready to swing that metal piece it lifted.

"GRRRAAA!" It snarled.

"Dodge it." I spoke as Arashi dodged and was very close to getting injured badly by that move. It was nearly inches away from Arashi.

"Gurr! Rrrr!" N's Gurdrr growled as it was trying to get the metal piece out of the earth.

"Arashi, use Water Pulse!" I commanded again as Arashi released a strong ring toward N's Gurdrr.

"Graa-Ha!" Gurdrr spoke with joy as it finally gotten the metal Piece (probably a bar) out of the Earth, but just as it was ready to fight back, it was quickly sprayed and was quickly pulled into the massive ring of water that pressured the Gurdrr.

It's cry was heard from within the ring as the ring itself vaporated three seconds later. After it crash landed into the earth, it already fainted before falling to the ground.

"Wow." Bianca said in awe as Arashi was called back to her pokeball.

"Got anymore left with you?" I asked N, he nodded.

"Alright then, I'm ready." I spoke as he brought out his Tympole. I shrugged my shoulders and brought out my gass type pokemon.

Zack the Pansage.

"Pan-pan sage!" Zack squeaked in excitement as it jumped into battle and was bouncing off the walls.

"Zack." I said calmly as it didn't hear me and kept rolling and jumping around N's Tympole, the poor tympole, it was only watching Zack while it stayed in place.

"Zack..." I called again, and it still bounced off the walls. N cuckled from this as I began to feel uncomfortable from this.

"ZACK!" I shouted. The fur on Zack's shoulders prickled up as it finally stopped. It looked back at me with a small smile on it's face.

I motioned it to came back to me as it did so. I got down onto my legs as I clamed it down and told it "Focus".

"Tympole, Hyper voice." N said as it released a sound from it's cheecks that no human could hear, Zack however, coverd it's ears and began to cry in agony.

"Oh no, Zack!" I spoke as it didn't hear me. It kept crying in pain as the noise he heard rang loudly in his ears.

"Tympole, Hydro Pump." N commanded again. N's Tynpole shot out a blast of water onto Zack, he was launched over to a tree as it slammed striht into the tree, afterwards, Zack's back was badly hurt as it desparately tried to stand up.

"Are you okay Zack?" I asked it as it shook it's head to me, it began to limp over to me as I then held him in my arms. "It's okay Zack, you tried." I said to it.

"Pansage..." Zack said in a sad tone as I glared up to N. He saw this and shrugged his shoulders to me. He then mouthed the words "Sorry." to me.

"Shiki, come out please." I said out loud as Shiki's Pokeball, which was a Premium Ball, opened up as Shiki came out.

"Mien!" Shiki the Mienfuu cried out happily as she landed flat on her feet and taunted N. N chuckled from this as Zack went back to his pokeball.

"Tympole, Hydro Pump." N said as it was quickly charging up more energy.

"Jump Kick!" I said as she quickly leaped and kicked N's Tympole in the face.

N's Tympole fainted after that as N was impressed by this. He called back his pokemon and said that he was done as Black cheered for my victory.

"That was great Xiaomu!" Black said as I turned around to face him, after I thanked him, N called out his Purrloin and gave it a max potion.

"Thanks for the pokemon battle Xiaomu." N said as I looked back at him with a small smile.

"Your welcome." I replied back.

"Choroneko, Sucker Punch." N said again as his Purrloin lunged at me, I gasped from this and dodged it's attack.

"What are you doing? I thought the batle was over?" I said to him before seeing it coming and running away from N's Purrloin.

"It is." N replied as he continued. "And now that it's over, I can finally challenge someone who is around my level." N said as his purrloin got progressively closer and closer to me as I kept dodging and moving away from it.

"Xiaomu! Look out!" White shouted as I jumped and dodged it, barely missing me by an inch.

N then healed up his water type as he sent out that one too.

Black and the others were aout to help out but N stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that." He said.

"You can't do that! ... Can you?" Blade asked Gary as he shook his head.

"It depends on if you want to do this or not, but if you attack the gym leader or Elite Four, then that will be a problem." Gary replied as they were forced to do nothing but watch.

"Tympole, use Hydro Pump." N commanded as it jumped into a nearby bush and was hidden from my sight. I heard it move about in hidden areas around me, and this began to make me worry.

'_Oh no...Where did it go?_' Spoke my mind as I looked around while running away from N's Purrloin. I was impressed by how it wasn't tired, but the problem about that was that I was getting tired.

At some point, my legs will unbuckle and give out... and I don't want that to happen right now.

"Why are you doing this to me!" I shouted to N as he kept an eye on me. I did sharp turns here and there, turn arounds and a couple one handed cartwheels on my left arm (Which works for now).

Just as he snapped his fingers, Tympole's Hydro Pump shot out and crashed onto my backside.

[**Song fades**]

"Whoa!" I shouted as I was launched all the way over to where N was as I crashed onto the earth and rolled onto my back.

"Xiaomu!" Red shouted as his Pikachu jumped off and ran over to me.

"Pika Pika?" It asked me as I opened my eyes and breathe in and out heavily through my clear nose.

[**Pokemon Black and White music - N's theme**]

"Poor girl." N said as his Purrloin lunged and was very close to hitting me when Shiki (who was left out) jump kicked it away as landed far from its master and fainted.

"Mien!" Shiki creied out as it ran over and stood next to Red's Pikachu.

N kneeled over and looked down at me. "Ghetsis informed Team Plasma that you weren't listening to his speech." He said,

"And what? he told you to come after me? Oh that's real cute." I said sarcastically to him.

"No, he wanted me to be your rival for now. After all, he overheard your friends that you're going to face the Gymleader and possibly the Champion." N said as I immediately glared at my friends, they nervously chuckled from this.

"And what? You're going to stop me?" I asked.

"More like challenging you to see if you're able to continue on." N corrected me as he then helped me up to my feet.

Just as I stood up, my legs gave out as I fell forawrd. N caught me just in time before I could hit the ground.

"Thanks..." I thanked him as he helped bme back on my feet again.

"Your welcome." He replied as we both called back our Pokemon. Pikachu wanted to stay with me as I held it in my arms.

"Well, since I'll be running into you during my journey, I guess I better be prepared for you." I said as he smiled and nodded before turning away and waving goodbye to me.

"See you later then." N said to me before he left the area.

I watched him leave as my friends came over and checked to see if I was okay. I nodded to them as we then headed back to my house.

End of Chapter 2

Preview of chapter 3:

When the gang gets ready for the next day, Xiaomu's dad helps her out and gives her some things. Ghetsis begins his ideas and brings in more familiar teams, will N tag along side them? You'll have to find out in PKMN: Intertwined Destinies~ Chapter 3: The Journey Begins~ See you then!

* * *

><p>Yay! I got this one done, the next one is coming right up!<p>

Read and Review plz!


	5. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins~

"Wow Xiaomu, you have so many friends here." Spoke my mom as she looked around in the living room to see all the good trainers, and my friends here eating McDonalds (The other friends who made the deal headed home,getting ready for tomorrow). Let alone the fact that they were spending the night in my big room.

"I love McDonalds!" Blade excalimed as he bit into his hamburger.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Jamieson for letting us spend the night." Bianca said to my mother as she nodded.

"Your very welcome." She replied.

"Hey Mrs. Jamieson." White spoke, getting my mother's attention. "Um, is it okay if Xiaomu comes along with us to the Pokemon League? We were planning to leave tomorrow morning so ... Can she?" White asked.

Mom looked over to my father who both thought about this.

My father, happens to be a hard worker. He also plays Pokemon on his Dsi, but he usually does things his own way and it actually goes well.

My mother is a "Go with the Flow" kind of woman, she loves to read and she does her best on things.

So yes, the "Go with the flow" feeing and working very hard moto comes from my parents.

"If that's what Xiaomu wants to do, then we won't stop her." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Xiaomu, the Pokemon league can be pretty rough. So you need to train your Pokemon hard enough to fight 'em all." My dad said as he stood up, got into his bag and took out a couple pokeballs.

"Here, you might need these." Dad said as I nodded to him and put them away in my bag.

"You better get ready Sweetie." Mom said as I nodded and headed in my room and gotten ready.

"I wonder when she'll get a Legendary Pokemon soon?" Cheren asked.

"This will probably be her first time getting one." Dad said as Black looked over to him. "The only time she gotten one was on her game." He said as Xiaomu came out, her bag full of clothes, items and other things.

"I'm ready to go." I said to them.

"Hold on there Sweetie, you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow." Mom said as I groaned and wanted to go now, but since tomorrow is Saturday, I had no other choice but to wait.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"I can't believe that none of those teens released their Pokemon!" Spoke a male grunt as a few crossed their arms over their chests.

"At least a few did." Another grunt pointed out.

Team plasma were in an abandoned hotel building (which was pulled out of it's business yesterday), they sat down in front of a large rectangular table as many different chairs filed in the empty spaces.

"But that one girl wasn't paying any attenion to Ghetsis speech at all, the nerve of that girl!" Spoke a female grunt as a couple nodded.

"Don't worry about her." Ghetsis said as he gotten everyone's attention. "If we run into her again, you can bring her to me and I'll have a little chat with her." He said.

"But how? We don't even know where she'll be at." Spoke a female grunt.

"Do not fear, for I have sent N here to do that job." Ghetsis said as he motioned his hand to N who sat two chairs away from Ghetsis, he had an unemotional expression on his face as he listened and paid attention to all this.

"N here, wil be her rival." Ghetsis said as N shrugged his shoulders in responce.

"Was here Pokemon strong? or Weak?" Spoke another familiar rival who sat across from N.

"Her Pokemon were strong, if you want to battle someone, try her." N said as he leaned back into the chair and relaxed.

"Can I be her rival?" the other rival asked. N then glared at the young teen.

"She's my rival Silver, I won't let you take her from my bare hands." N spoke as Silver frowned and shrugged his shoulders afterwards.

"Never take anything from our Lord N!" Spoke a female grunt as she lightly brushed away her bangs that was over her eyes.

"Thank you Amy." N spoke calmly as she smiled and stood beside her king. Afterall, she happens to be N's Maid. Well, not really... N trusts her, so what ever he wants, she'll get it for him.

"Why did Lord N choose you? You're only being a maid for him!" Spoke a jealous female grunt. Amy lightly chuckled from this.

"Because Lord N trusts me, not you." Amy pointed out as the female grunt was getting even more annoyed by this.

"Jamie! Don't do it, Ghetsis and our Lord N is still here!" Spoke a male grunt as Jamie huffed and let her back face Amy. "Let alone the fact that other bad teams are here." He brought up.

He was right.

They weren't the only ones here; Team Rocket, Team magma and Galactica were also in the building as some sat down while others stood. Silver sat next to his father Govanni as Barry (**A/N: He'll be called Pearl later on.**) was a little nervous about all this.

(**A/N: If there are anymore rivals from the game, plz let me know, I'll also add about two more rivals from the anime. . . more info down below**)

"Now, what was your idea Ghetsis?" Govanni asked as Ghetsis paused for just a minute.

"I was planning on allowing you three to join us. The reason is because that Team Plasma cannot capture all the Trainer's Pokemon and another idea that came to me..." Ghetsis said as a three teams looked over to one another.

"And what was the other idea you were planning to cease?" Spoke the leader of Team Rocket. Jessie, James and Meowth wondered beside him.

Ghetsis grinned as he then said to them "I was also planning on capturing The Legendary Pokemon." The three teams were shocked about this, even team Plasma was too. N was stunned by this, Silver and Paul were in shock by this.

"I don't think capturing the legendary Pokemon won't be easy." James said to Jessie as she looked over to him.

"Just think, if we get to the Legendary ones first, then the other trainers won't be able to claim them." Jessie spoke as James and Meowth saw the light and quickly agreed to the deal.

Govanni, Maxie (Magma's leader) and Cyrus (Galactic's leader) grinned evily from this.

"I think you got yourself a deal Ghetsis." Cyrus said as they shook hands. Soon Govanni and Maxie joined in.

"The legendary pokemon will be ours!" Spoke a male magma grunt as N sighed deeply before getting out of his chair, he then left the area as Amy followed right behind him.

"Are you okay lord N?" Amy asked him as N nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright." N replied as he went up stairs as they both went up one floor and stood in front of two separate rooms across one another.

"I hope you have a good night rest, Lord N." Amy said as she opened the door across from his and headed inside.

"You too, Amy." N replied as he too went in his room and closed the door behind him.

N walked over to his bed as his Purrloin mewed at him. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked out the window.

"I'll tell Xiaomu someday . . . But that day isn't today." N said to his Purrloin as it mewed and purred in N's lap, rubbing it's face on his clothed chest.

N chuckled from this as he petted it while looking out his window.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

It was already nighttime as everyone was fast asleep in my room on the floor. Mitchell, blade and the other friends that ate dinner with us headed back to their homes, some of the trainers followed Blade back with them to spend the night there. . . Ike, Black, Cheren, Bianca, White, Dawn, Red , Yellow and Gary stayed with me.

I was still awake, I sat outside my window as I watched the starry night sky twinkle above me.

'_How did all this happen? This is nearly impossible to wish for. . ._' Spoke my mind. '_I honestly don't know how all this began, but I guess I have to get use to this . . . I can't do anything about it since this wasn't my idea._' Spoke my mind as Kero and Spinnel quietly walked over to me, Spinnel crawled into my lap while Kero took the long way and crawled up my shirt and onto my left shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kero asked. I shrugged my shoulders in a silent responce.

"I thought you were excited to leave tomorrow morning?" Spinel asked as I nodded silently.

"I am, but I'm still stumped on how this came to life." I whispered as I pointed to the Pokemon trainers who were fast asleep behind me.

"We're stumped by this too Xiaomu." Kero said as he crossed his paws over his furry yellow chest.

"Do you two think . . ." Spinel began as he continued: "Your Uncle did this just to see how we react to this?" Spinnel asked.

My body stiffened as both Kero and I looked over to one another, my nose lightly touching his small cat nose.

My Uncle, I forgot all about him. My uncle happens to be a famous mage - He's not like Chris Angels though, my uncle is very quiet about casting his magic. What's so different about my uncle's magic is that his magic is never ending, that's right. He thinks that if outsiders see that he uses magic, they'll ask him to do a couple stupid things like casting out cards or poker chips.

He happens to be a calm person who also has imagination, like me. But the last time I saw him was when I was seven years old, I remember that he gave me a bit of his magic to me, but it didn't work out for me. Did I cry about it? Honestly, no. I was the quiet child when I was tiny, I didn't even utter a sound or cry. My dad said was teasing me and said that I was unemotional back then.

His magic is still in me, I can feel it. He said that if I feel a warm glow within my heart, that means that you have magic. But his magic didn't give away or fade from my heart. I began to wonder why a couple years back, but I pushed that thought in the back of my mind.

"Who knows, maybe he did." Kero spoke as I thought about this.

"But if my uncle did this, wouldn't he stopped this afterwards?" I asked.

"True, but then again, maybe not." Spinel said as he yawned afterwards. Kero did the same.

"Whelp, let's get some sleep." Kero said as he jumped off my shoulder and went over to my bed.

I held Spinnel in my arms as I slowly got up and walked over to my bed, I stopped halfway to see that Red's Pikachu was asleep near the edge of my pillow.

"Grr. That's my spot!" Kero said as I placed Spinel on my bed and walked over to the sleeping Pikachu, I gently picked him up and walked over to where Red slept (which was near my window).

"Here you go." I whispered to it as I placed Pikachu near him. It curled near his chest as I turned away and crawled in my bed.

"Goodnight Kero, Spinel." I said as they mewed and fell asleep.

I looked over to where the Trainers slept as I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight everyone." I whispered as I fell fast asleep.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

It was finally morning, everyone was up and ready to go. I gotten up early and already gotten a rather good tan. It was a light dark shade of brown but yet the Hispanic skin color I had always kept was stll their.

"Ready to go Xiaomu?" Dawn asked me as I nodded my head and wore my best journey clothes:

A white dress that looksed almost like Namine's Dress from Kingdom Hearts 2, an electric blue strapless shirt over the dress that stopped just above my stomach. White elbow sleeves underneath the white straps from the dress.

And connected to the electric blue shirt by three small clip on hooks was a long flowing half shirt piece that hanged down and stopped just below my knees, this shirt piece was cut straight through the middle.

"Yes, I'm ready. I've got all the things I need on my journey." I replied as I held onto my backpack strap over my shoulder.

"Me too!" Blade squeaked as he had his backpack with him, he was pumped up and ready to go.

"So are we!" Bieber (Jake) Shouted as he came over in his normal clothes. Soon Mitchell, Ike, Carlos, Shon, Markus, Fielding, Daniel and other couple teens who decided to come along because of the deal we had.

Dad handed me two pouches: one was filled with three inch charms and the other had collars and long chains (for the larger pokemon).

I asked him what they were for, my Dad replied that it's for all of the pokemon I catch and or for the typical pokemon who doesn't want to stay in their Pokeballs all day.

Everyone brought out their flying types. I however, don't have a flying pokemon.

"Alright, since the pokemon region has appeared within the states, the places where the badges and Pokemon League is on your Ipad Xiaomu." Dad said as I nodded.

"Well, you teens better get going." Mom said as Anthony, my little brother, came over and hugged me.

"See you soon Xiaomu." Anothny said as I hugged him back.

"You too little bro." I said as he let go of me and went back to Mom and Dad.

Kero and Spinel ran over to me and slipped around my legs, I scopped up Spinel as Kero climbed in my arms.

"Bye Kero, Spinel. Take good care of my family while I'm gone okay?" I said to them.

they mewed back in responce as they rubbed their faces on mine.

'Don't worry, if anything happens to you, we'll be there!' Kero spoke in my mind, telepathicly as Spinel nodded.

I placed them both back on the ground as they went over to Anthony.

"Alright! Let's go! Onward to . . . To, where again?" Gold asked.

"Striaton City." Gary spoke.

"And where could that place be?" Bieber asked.

I pulled out my white Ipad and checked.

"It's in Dallas, Texas." I spoke as I smiled and sighed happily. "That's almost close to where I use to live." I said out loud as I put away my Ipad and placed both of my hands over the sides of my face, my fingers over my cheeks as I fantasized about my younger years back in texas.

While that was hapening, everyone was getting on their flying Pokemon. I howled lightly to myself as came back to reality and looked around.

I spotted lack who was getting ready to get on, I ran over to him.

"Um, Black." I said to him as he looked back to see me.

"Yes, Xiaomu?" Black asked kindly as this made my heart flip.

"Um, C-Can I ride with you? I don't have a flying type with me." I asked nervously.

Black smiled sweetly (Which made my heart glow and flip out again) and nodded.

"Sure Xiaomu, I don't mind." He spoke as he helped me up on his Bravery.

I felt nervous as Black got on right behind me and wrapped his arms over my stomach, keeping me from not falling off.

"Have a safe journey!" Mom said as we then began to take flight, we went around my house to pick up speed.

Pedro and Nico secretly snuck in Xiaomu's bag as they too came along!

"We'll catch up with you kids later!" Dad shouted as we nodded and waved goodbye and headed to Dallas, Texas. Onto where the first gym badge is...

End of Chapter 3

Preview of Chapter 4:

Wahoo! The whle flying plan turned out to be a good idea, but while the Trainers are heading to Dallas, Ghetsis soon follows after them. Why would he do that? But while we stop to take a rest, Ghetsis and the other bad teams are spying on them. Eh? Another Xiaomu is nearby? Something's going odd over here? Could it be a Pokemon? Will Ghetsis and the bad group be caught spying?

You'll have to find out on PKMN: Intertwined Destinies~ **Chapter 4: Movin' on up and Spying?** See you then!

* * *

><p>Yay! This one is done! Onto the next chapter!<p>

The chapter to Midnight Serenade is almost finished!

Be sure to read Dimentio713's Maskwitness Review Story! I heard he's close to posting up another chapter! It's going to be great!

Read and review plz!


	6. Chapter 4: Movin' on up and Spying?

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>*Pushes the PAUSE button*<p>

Whoa! hold up! I forgot about putting up who the other two rivals/ enemies will be!

After I watched PKMN the movie that had Zoura and Zoroark a couple days back, that one dude named Dr. Carlisle (I think I spelled his name right) will be in this later on. And the last person will be **YOUR CHOICE**, **he** won't appear until later on but you can choose who will be the last rival, either from any PKMN movie, Anime, book (yes there are PKMN manga books, but there are many) or ur own OC.

(**Those who wish to add their OC . . .**)  
>The one that has a good description and few good quotes will be chosen to take part of this story. <strong>ONLY ONE<strong>, so choose wisely on who ur OC will be.

As for the rivals/enemies from the movies/anime/books, you can choose any one:

(Example: Drew)

You can send in (by reviewing) who the rival/enemy should be at **ANY TIME**, **there's no due date**. I'll decide who it will be by probably using the **TOP 2**, OC's will be the same. After that, you can also review on which OC or rival/enemy should be and I guess you know what will happen then.

The TOP 2 rivals/enemies and OCs will be shown here on any chapter later on.

I wish I could give a prize to the winner, but sadly I can't. But I can give everyone a sneak peak on Midnight Serenade and PKMN: Intertwined Destinies afterwards.

Ready? Go!

oh and if you spotted something in chap.1 that had something like this [#1] That was part of an anime clip I watched and ripped from Card Captor Sakura when Sakura was in Wonderland talking to Eriol.

Okay, back to the story!

*Pushes the play button*

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 4: Movin' on up and Spying? ~

"Ghetsis! They're now heading to where the first gym badge is!" Shouted a male Plasma grunt, it looked like he was scouting (and was doing a bad job of it, he was lookng like an idiot while doing this).

"Good. While those kids are working on their agenda, we can begin ours." Ghetsis spoke as he looked over to his allies.

"The time has come, come along everyone. We must search for the Legendary ones before they are taken away and placed in those dreaded Pokeballs." Ghetsis spoke as everyone gotten onto their Pidgeots, Swellows, Tranquills, and all other bird Pokemon.

Silver and Pearl brought out their bird type. N waited paitently for Amy's Bravery to come out.

"Silver, what are we going to do?" Pearl asked him.

"I'm going to follow my old Rival, after all, those two are with them anyway." Silver said.

"What about you N?" Pearl asked as N shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to follow Xiaomu." N said as Amy came over with her Bravery as he got on behind her.

"Where's your flying type N?" Pearl asked him.

"Honestly, I don't have a flying one. I plan to get one someday." N replied as he and Amy were the first to take off. Soon Silver and Pearl did the same after him.

Everyone else took off as they chased after the group of teens and beginning on their agenda.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"This is awesome!" Josh (Roach) shouted as his Pidgeot flew around doing a couple stunts, I fell asleep along the way: My head rested on Black's shoulder as my hands were cupped together and were safe in Black's arms.

"Are we there yet?" Daniel asked as Black looked at the marker and where Dallas was, they were only half-way there.

"We're half-way there." Black said.

"Hey Black, can we rest first?" Carlos asked as Black noddded and found a spot to land in, he then led the way down as they all rested for a couple minutes.

"Mmm?" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Black. I then sat up a little. "Are we in Dallas?" I asked.

"Nope, we just stopped to rest." Black said as I stretched and got off his Bravery.

I looked around to see the area we were in. It was a plain field that had a couple trees, a wide lake and a small abandoned chruch further away from where we were standing.

"This is a quiet area, huh?" Roach said as we all looked over to him.

"Alright, what will be do now to kill time?" Fielding asked as he walked around.

"We can battle each other, since Xiaomu here has about eighty Full Restores and Ninety Revives with her." Blade said as everyone looked over to me, I smiled innocently as I nodded.

"If any Pokemon here faints, I'll just revive them and heal them back up in no time." I said to them.

"How the hell did you get so much money?" Mitchell asked.

"I have a job dude, I'm a waitress in the new cafe called Midnight Sun. I use to get paid ten dollars an hour, but since I'm in the top four, I now get paid twenty dollars an hour." I explained as they were shocked by this.

"Wow, are they still hiring?" Shon asked. I shook my head.

"Not anymore. I could ask my boss about that, but he'll say no." I said as they nodded and began to challenge one another.

I sat on a smooth flat rock as I looked around once more, I spotted many bird pokemon flying over us and headed over to the abandoned church.

I ignored that as I let out my Pokemon and let them play chase with one another. I pulled out my headphones I made, it had three beautiful crafted wings that was about three to five inches long, the second wing was short while the last one was a little longer.

This made me look like I was a Persocom from Chobits just from my headphones, but this was want I wanted to look like with them.

[**Alice(soundtrack)- I'm not Edible**]

Music began to play in the headphones as I got up and walked about. I spun around as I followed the beat (which was the music box sound).

I looked over to where the abandoned Chruch was as I noticed people running inside.

I was puzzled by this as I looked over to the others, they were paying attention to their battles.

I crossed my arms over my chest and began to wonder about if this will change the world, while I was thinking about this, The song then began to turn from a sweet music box melody to a pacing song as it began to sound a bit odd.

"_Everyone I loved died violently. Unnatural. I'm cursed. Why go on? I'll just hurt others._" Alice's voice echoed as the song still played.

I looked back to where the Chruch was as I then made my way over to the Chruch.

Kotone noticed that Xiaomu was heading over to the Chruch as she told everyone else this and they followed slowly behind her.

I hid behind a lone thick tree as I peeked over to see who was entering and or leaving the church.

It was Team Plasma . . . along with Team Rocket, Galactic and Magma. Why are they helping each other out?

"Ha! Those kids didn't even notice us." Spoke a Male Magma grunt as he looked over to a Female Plasma grunt and a male Rocket grunt.

"Come on! Let's get inside and wait for them!" Spoke a Famale Plasma grunt as they headed inside.

"I need more tea, it calms my nerves." The Rocket grunt muttered to himself as he followed after them.

"_Those who say 'There's nothing like a nice cup of tea for calming the nerves' never had **REAL** tea. It's like a syringe of adrenaline straight to the heart..._" The Chesire Cat's voice spoke as the song ended.

[**Song stops**]

'_What are they doing here?_' Spoke my mind as I turned off my Ipod but kept the headphones on as I gently pressed the center piece in as it blinked a light green color three times as the wings glowed for three seconds before fading away and doing it again for another three seconds.

I slowly made my way over to the lone water fountain as I walked past it and stood away from the open entrance, I leaned over a little to see a bit of the church inside. A couple Magma grunts and a few Plasma grunts talking and looking around for something. I quickly moved my head away when one grunt glanced over to the entrance.

I side-stepped over to the right side and ran over to a nearby tree stump that came up to my stomach as I went behind it and got down to my hands and knees.

One Plasma grunt was speaking loud enough as he came out and looked about, curious about something.

Of course I sunk behind the stree stump when he stuck his head out, it's a good thing I'm skinny and small enough to hide behind tall things (I'm only 5 foot 2, after all).

As he stalked pver to the tree stump I began to break into sweat, let alone that my heart was in a pace.

"Jason! Get back in this Chruch!" Shouted a felmale voice as he stopped and looked around once more before heading inside.

Seconds after he went inside, I stuck my head out for a second or two as I slowly got up.

'_Phew! That was close, I'd better be more careful about doing things like this._' Spoke my mind as I quickly headed back over to where everyone else was, only to stop halfway from the feeling of being watched.

I looked around to see someone looking straight at me. . . . .

It was me. . .

"Wha?" I muttered as the other me cocked her head to the side a little before emerging from the other side of the large tree she was hiding behind.

She was wearing the same clothes I was wearing. But something wasn't right, there shouldn't be a doubleganger of me.

She copied every move I made; I spun once, I waved my hand to her, and I fixed my headphones as she did the exact same thing at the same time I did.

'_There's something odd about this one . . . But I can't put my finger on it._' Spoke my mind as she gave me a confused look on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked the other me as she didn't respond to me.

I was getting a little annoyed by this as she finally did something.

The image of me simply smiled at me before running around me, playing around acting like it was a Pokemon.

I was even more puzzled by this as it played with my hair.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

Meanwhile back with the others...

"Tails! Where are you?" Kotone asked as she looked around. Gold sighed deeply.

"Kotone, Xiaomu isn't here. She probably went near the chruch." Gary said as everyone headed over to the church, only to see Xiaomu and her doubleganger as they were standing beside the entrance. They were spying on the Teams as they ran over to them.

"Xiaomu, there you are." Black said as the two doublegangers jumped and looked back to see them. They then placed their index fingers over their small lips.

"Be quiet! Team Plasma and three other teams are here." Spoke the one on the left as the other nodded.

"Xiaomu? Is that you?" Kotone asked the one on the left.

"Yes, I'm the real one. This one isn't my doubleganger, it's acting like a Pokemon though." I said, pointing at the other me.

"It is a Pokemon, it's just hiding its identity." Gary said.

"That's a Pokemon? Seriously?" Wally asked as he reached his hand over to the other me who thought he was playing and lightly clasped her hands onto his.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Cheren spoke as the other me overheard this and smiled at him and everyone else.

Red was a little suspicious about the other me as it jumped and began to push me away from the entrance. We all hid in a couple large bushes.

"Eh? What's wrong?" I asked it as it pointed to the entrance, seconds later, Two rocket members and a Meowth came out as we all hid.

"I saw someone here not too long ago." James spoke as Jessie shook her head before slapping him on the back of his head.

"OWCH!" James shouted.

"Wee look around, there's no one here!" Jessie said as she grabed him by his ear and began to drag him back in the church. "Come on." Jessie said.

"Ow ow ow ow! Jessie that hurts!" James whinned as he was dragging his feet on the ground, Meowth shook his head.

"If someone was here, I would have sensed them before you would." Meowth said as he slowly followed behind the two.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" White spoke as she looked over to me. I nodded.

"That one can, he taught himself how to speak like humans." I said as we got out of the bushes and began to walk away from the Church, back to where we stopped at.

"But that's just great, team Plasma and Team Rocket are joining together." Gold said in an annoyed tone.

"I saw two more teams with them, I believe it was Team Magma and another in a touquoise color..." I brought up as Dawn, Platinum, May and Sapphire gasped.

"Team Galactic is here too?" Dawn asked as I nodded.

"Aw Crap. Why can't there be a journey where they don't come around to annoy the crap out of us!" Roach shouted as we shushed him afterwards.

-**Meanwhile, back at the church**-

"Grr! That girl was here! The one in blue!" Spoke a female Plasma grunt as she told this to Ghetsis who stood outside the entrance watching the teens move away. He was staring at one person, it was Xiaomu.

"We're suppose to spy on them, not the other way around." A male Plasma grunt muttered as he glared at the teens.

"Why is there a doubleganger of Xiaomu?" Pearl asked.

"That's not a Doubleganger . . ." Silver said as N and Pearl looked over to him.

Silver had his back against the outside wall, Pearl was sitting on a stone bench and N stood a couple feet away from both Silver and Pearl.

"That's a Pokemon, a few legendary Pokemon and a couple others can change their apperence." Silver spoke as he looked over to N.

"Do you know which Pokemon it is?" Pearl asked N. "I mean, since you have that ability to speak with Pokemon or hear them speak." Pearl re-exlained as N shook his head.

"I guess we'll encounter that one later on . . ." Silver said as the three followed behind the group of teens, soon the other teams came out.

"Silver, Pearl, N." Ghetsis called out as they stopped and looked back to him.

"Do whatever you three can to not let those teens get near our plans." Ghetsis said to them as the three nodded before following them again, Amy followed behind N as N saw this and smiled sweetly to her.

"Are you sure they can handle them all?" Maxie asked as Ghetsis nodded, he glared at N for a while as he continued.

"They'll only face their rivals. But if they disobey our orders, then we'll figure out a punishment for them." Ghetsis spoke as he continued. "But if it gets to the point where those teens surround them, then we'll call back up for Silver, Pearl and N."

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Alright, we better get going, before those teams come after us." Gary spoke as we brought out our bird Pokemon and got on them again, of course I went to Black.

Mitchell brought out his Flygon as he and two other people got on after him.

The other Xiaomu followed after me, I stopped and faced her.

"Okay other me, this is where we part." I said to her. She frowned at me before nodding.

"I hope we get to see each other again someday." I said to her as she smiled and nodded, she then embraced me and stayed like that for only a minute. She then let go and waved goodbye to us before walking backwards into the deep forest.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss that one." I said in a sad, tearful way. Black patted my left shoulder as he too felt bad, he really wanted to see what kind of Pokemon it was.

"Alright, alright! Stop fake crying Xiaomu, you're gonna give me an ulcer!" Markus shouted as I glared at him.

"No, you'll explode from all those chips you were eating while we were flying. I'm suprised that you didn't lose the bag from those strong winds." Fielding spoke.

"Shut up!" Markus shouted as almost everyone took off and waited for Black and I.

Black helped me up on his Bravery again as he got on after me and kept me in place.

I glanced over to where the chuch was as we were slowly taking off, that's when I noticed two familiar rivals, a female Plasma member and N coming over.

They stopped and watched Black and I, I was only looking at one person. N. And he was looking right back at me with a sweet smile that made my heart flip not once but twice, I felt my cheeks burn up a little as he noticed this and chuckled lightly.

"N . . ." I said out loud as Black's bravery flew over the four enemies, Black saw him but he ignored him for now as we reached over to the others.

"We have to go after them!" Pearl said as he took out his Pokeball and was ready to bring out his pokemon, but only to be stopped by N.

"Stop. Let them to go on ahead and we can follow after them." N said as Pearl stiffened up at first before putting away his Pokeball.

I looked behind us still looking at N as we all headed to Dallas again. After a couple minutes, I looked back ahead to see the other me on a tall tree ledge.

She waved goodbye to me as we passed by, I waved back to her.

Minutes after that, N, Silver, Pearl and the other bad teams followed after them. N looked at the other Xiaomu, she smiled at him as he passed by.

[**Pokemon - Mew's Theme**]

She watched everyone leave for Dallas as she began to glow a pink aura, her whole body was covered in that aura as she gotten out of Xiaomu's form and back to it's original form.

Her original form . . . . Was Mew. Mew teleported away afterwards, off to another place.

End of Chapter 4

Preview of Chapter 5

Wahoo! We finally arrived to Dallas, and now those who need their first badge can go and get it. Oh no! My job! I gotta hurry! Eh, N, why are you here? Another battle, Seriously! oh great, Ghetsis is here and now he wants to try and get me into releasing my Pokemon. Pfff! As if!

PKMN:Intertwined Destinies~ **Chapter 5: Trio badge and N again.** See you then!

* * *

><p>Woo-hoo! I got this one done!<p>

Plus, yeah, I did mess up on one part . . . The bad teams were suppose to spy on the heroes, but I decided on doing that part later. Okay, Next chapter is coming right up!

Read and Review plz!


	7. Chapter 5: Trio badge and N again

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 5: Trio badge and N again ~

"We made it!" Roach shouted as he got off his Altaria and got it back in its Pokeball.

Soon everyone else got their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, we looked around in awe as I noticed that we were in front of the Pokemon Center that was next to the American Airlines Center.

"Why is the Pokemon Center next to Dallas's American Airline Center?" I asked.

"Most players would usually be there around this time to face Pokemon Trainers, and that the Pokemon Center has to be where it gets the most attention, just in case." Cheren said as this gotten everyone's attention.

"Seriously! That's awesome!" Jake spoke excitedly as he charged straight to the center, but only to be stopped by Darius who stuck his foot out in front of him. Jake saw this far too late and tripped over it, he fell flat on his stomach after he did a face plant on the grass.

Good thing we were standing in an area full of grass, and that Jake ran in the grassy area, if not, then that would have been a problem.

"Owch!" Jake shouted in agony before slowly getting up. He glared over to Darius and shouted "Why did you do that?".

"Because we're only here to find the Gym Leader, for those who need this badge. Afterwards, then we'll confront them." Darius said as Jake growled and walked by me before puching a nearby tree.

"Respect Mother Nature man!" I shouted as if I was Hippie (and I am sort of).

"What? Aw fine, if you say so Tails." Jake muttered before patting the tree on the area where he punched it before movng away from it. Markus was laughing about this, but was stopped when Jake punched his shoulder blade.

"Aww, what a cute shop!" Bianca squealed as my eyes scrolled over to where Bianca was looking at. It happened to be a Cafe hot spot.

"Hey Tails, what was your Cafe called? The one you work at?" Blade asked.

"Midnight Sun. Why do you ask?" I replied.

Mitchell and the others pointed straight at the same cafe Bianca was looking at.

"What about it?" I asked them as I too looked at the store.

No one responded after that as a familiar memory was ringing madly on the left side of my head. . .

'_You're gonna be **L.A.T.E. Late!**_' Spoke the mature part of me.

Silence filled the air as it took me about a minute to realize what my friends meant.

"**HOLY TWIG! I'M GONNA BE LATE!**" I shrieked as I quickly charged over to the Pokemon Center. Black wanted to come along with me but everyone held him back and shook their heads to him.

I gave my five Pokeballs to Nurse Joy who gladly healed my Pokemon for me, afterwards, she handed them back to me and noticed that I was in a different outfit.

I was in my waitress outfit!

A white collared, sleeveless shirt and an Electric blue clip on tie was worn on it, over the front and back part of the shirt was a long Electric blue flap that hung down and stopped just above my ankles, a couple strings on my hips criss-crossed over one another to keep it in place. Underneath the flap part was a white skirt piece that stopped above my knees. White and Electric blue skinny pull up sleeves were worn just above my elbows.

'_How did she get out of those other clothes she had on? She had only been there for at least a couple seconds . . ._' Nurse Joy thought as I thanked her while clipping on my four wheeled skates underneath my shoes before waving goodbye and skated out of the Pokemon Center.

"Hoii! I'm Late! I'm Late! I'M LATE!" I howled as I gripped my bag strap hard as I skated past the others and in the populated cafe.

"Should we go in after her?" Black asked. Blade shook his head in responce.

"Give her a second." Michell said with a sly grin as they waited. A minute later, Xiaomu came back outside and skated over to them as Roach whistled at her, in a teasing way.

"What happened Xiao?" Mitchell asked with that sly smile still on his face, my eyes were hidden behind my bangs.

I stopped halfway before lifting my head a little, only letting them see my left eye and the other was still hidden. Out of the blue, a dark purple aura settled upon me as they saw this.

"_You **BASTARDS!** **I can't believe you did that to me!**_" I snarled as Arashi came out of her Pokeball who also had a dark purple aura upon her as well.

"**_Deww~!_**" Arashi growled as Mitchell laughed. Almost everyone else was a little worried about this.

"Aw come on Tails! Can we a least have some fun time teasing you just a little?" Mitchell asked. half a second, his smile of his went away before he dodged Arashi's Water pulse and Fury Cutter.

"GAH! Tails!-Tell-It-To-Stop!" Mitchell said as he paused and dodged Arashi's attack and continued dodging about four times. Arashi was getting faster and stronger as she kept going, making Mitchell tired.

"**_No. And since you gotten me off guard, I now have to head over to another cafe spot that needs help._**" I spoke in an older tone as the purple aura went away. Arashi's also went away as she stopped, I scopped her up in my arms before skating by them.

"Do you know where it is?" Black asked. "I mean, I honestly don't need this badge. But Do you Xiaomu?" Black asked, getting nervous from my sudden change of voice.

". . . Yes, I do know where it is." I said as the tone went away and my normal voice came back, I looked over to him and showed him a nervous smile.

"And I'm sorry if you getting on edge because of me, I just have to be a little different about things." I said to him before motioning them to follow me.

"You mean, become an adult?" Wally asked, emphasizing on adult and giving me a look on his face that said '_Don't go there!_'.

I couldn't help but giggle from Wally's question as we headed over to the Cafe spot that needed help.

"Yes Wally, we all need to be adults at some point in life." I said to him. I then frowned as Arashi looked up to me and saw this.

"I even wonder when I need to be an adult sometimes, but my sense of Adulthood is far beyond reach so I honestly don't know when that point will come." I brought up.

"Is that why your voice changed when Arashi was attacking Mitchell? Because your trying to be an adult?" May asked.

I had the odd feeling of being watched, but I ignored it and nodded.

"Honestly, my father wants me to stop wishing, dreaming and staying up in the clouds. He wants me to get through high school and get into College, he told that to my sister Crissy, but she didn't want to. But when she tried to find a job out there, they wouldn't hire her because she didn't have a degree." I said to them as they listened.

"Well, getting a degree does give you more high ranking jobs out there." Cheren brought up as I nodded.

"That's what my father said." I spoke.

"But why is asking you that now? Wait did you pass 11th grade?" Shon asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to the last grade level after Summer Vacation is over. He's asking this now because he doesn't want me to end up like my sister, let alone that I have talent." I replied as Nico and Pedro poked their heads out of my bag, got out and perched on my shoulder.

"Really? What can you do?" Pedro asked as Nico wondered about that too.

"Well; I'm very good on my Writing skills; I can play the Guitar; I can sing, I'm not kidding people, I kinda sound like Colbie Caillat here and there.; I can draw very good; Oh, I can also cook here and there." I explained.

"What do you mean by that? Are you not good at cooking things?" Nico asked as Dewott was speechless about this, she lightly tugged my clothes trying to get my attention.

"Hey! I'm still working on it, I just need some time on that part." I spoke. "I'm getting better on it, I promise." I said to them determingly as I lightly balled my left hand and lightly shook my fist before me.

"Dew! Dewott!" Arashi barked as I looked down to her and noticed that she was pointing at the same two birds that was in my hair the last time I saw them.

"Eh?" I spoke as everyone stopped and looked at the two brave birds as silence filled the air.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Si-

"What?" Carlos asked as he broke that line of silence.

"Did those birds just talk plain English?" Black asked. Thank goodness no one was around...

"Yes we did." Pedro spoke as everyone was a little speechless about this.

"What? Ever seen a BIRD talk before?" Nico asked them.

"No. Birds don't usually talk." Cheren replied.

"There is no history on talking animals, people never encountered on talking animals like you two. . . Except that Meowth from Team Rocket, but it's considered as a Pokemon." Roach brought up.

(**#2**)"Well they were wrong weren't they?" Pedro asked with a grin on his face ... or beak - whatever, it's the SAME thing!

Nico laughed as he adjusted his bottle cap hat he wore.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves to ya. I'm Nico." Nico said.

"And I'm Pedro." Pedro spoke after Nico.

We introduced ourselves to the two birds, even though it was weird for us to do so.

"Oh Great, now were going insane because of these two birds!" Blade spoke.

"Hey now, you're not insane because of us. Nico and I spoke plain English from the begining." Pedro said.

"And you didn't encounter anyone else besides us?" I asked.

"We did. But they swatted us away like flies! I was like: '_GRRR!_' and Nico was like: '_Come on man, let's find other people to talk to._'" Pedro explained as I giggled from this.

"So where are you two from?" Shon asked.

"Would you believe Rio was our answer?" Nico spoke.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yup!"

"Aw, I wish I could go there for like a whole week!" I said in excitement.

"You can always fly over there." Nico brought up.

"We can go there another time." Gary spoke. It sounded like he was excited about that, but he was focused about something else on his mind.

"Ah! We're here!" I spoke as we were coming up to the Cafe spot.

"Why are we even following you to work?" Markus asked.

"Because this building is also a Pokemon Gym." I spoke.

"Really?" Wally spoke. I nodded.

"Alright, those who need this badge get going. Those who don't need this badge, can stay on the side-lines." Gary commanded as we all nodded.

Wally and a few other teens were fully prepared as they headed inside.

"Hey Xiaomu, how many badges do you have anyway?" Black asked me.

I deeply thought about this . . .

CRAP! How am I going to do this? I can't tell him and everyone else that I already have ALL my badges, I have to lie to them at this point . . . But how can I hide the last couple badges without them noticing?

I sighed deeply as I looked away from him and everyone else, I looked over to a beautiful water fountain that had four stone benches all around it. The statue looked like a Panpour as water shot out a couple feet over and in the fountain from its head.

It looked pretty . . . A very creative idea whoever thought of that. Why couldn't I think of something like that?

I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes and thought deeply once again.

'_I guess I could say that I have five Badges . . . But what about the other three badges I have? What am I going to do with them? . . . I guess I could say to the Gym leaders that I have their badges before or after I battle them._' Spoke my mind as I nodded. I just hope it works . . .

As soon as I opened my eyes, I noticed something familiar.

A flag that had the letter "**P**" on it, not only that, there was a Liberation Speech not too far away from were I was.

Team Plasma.

But they weren't alone. . . Team Rocket, Galactic and Magma were here as well.

"Oh great." I said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked me as he looked over and saw the same thing I saw.

I was about to answer him when I noticed that someone was looking straight at me. It wasn't one of the Magma, Rocket or Galactic grunts (which I was happy about that). . .

I was surprised that none of the Rivals weren't around, Nor N was here, he's probably waiting for me somewhere to battle me.

But since they weren't here, that wasn't bothering me to death.

It was Ghetsis. He stared right at me as he was finishing up his Liberation Speech.

"Oh crap, he spotted me! Quick, inside the gym!" I shrieked as I spun around and literally pushed Gary and everyone else inside.

"But we don't need this badg-"

"Anything you want from the cafe will be on the house! Come on, quick! VAMONOS!" I shouted as we were inside.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Hello! Welcome to Cafe Midnight Sun!" Spoke the waitress and waiters as everyone headed up and over to where the gym leaders were and sat in nearby tables.

"Holy Twig, that was close." I spoke out loud as Nico and Pedro flew in and perched on my headphones, which I didn't mind at all.

"Why did you do that Tails?" Daniel asked as he looked around the whole Gym.

"Because Ghetsis was here and it looked like he was coming after me once he was done with his speech." I replied as I calmed down.

"Is he a bad guy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, he's trying to Liberate all trainers, even non trainers to releasing their Pokemon." I said to him.

"That sounds bad." Pedro spoke as he noticed a waitress coming over to me. "Uh-oh. Someone's coming this way." Pedro spoke as he and Nico flew off and over to a nearby window.

"Xiaomu?" Someone asked, calling my name as I looked over to see an old friend.

"Tomoyo!" I said to her as we embraced one another.

Tomoyo is my old best friend, we've been friends since the 2nd grade. Did I mention that she's very rich? Well, she is. Her mother works at a shop called Dragonfly, and it's a technology shop just waiting for a new idea to think of.

"I missed you soo much!" Tomoyo spoke happily.

"I missed you too Tomoyo. So how are you?" I asked.

"Uh, Xiaomu." Black said, but was ignored.

"I'm good. I'm now in the 12th grade, and I happen to be one of the Top Five Waitress's in Cafe Midnight Sun. And You?"

"Same here, I'm also one of the Top five Waitress in Cafe Midnight Sun too."

"Xiaomu." Black said again, but was ignored again.

"Oh. Ichigo and Haruhi are working here too." Tomoyo spoke.

"Really? That's great!" I said.

"Oh, and Stella is here too. She missed you the most. She has your 10th grade picture before you moved away in the kitchen." Tomoyo said.

"Aw, I better say 'Hi' to her before my friends and I continue on to the Pokemon League." I said to her before hugging her again before heading over to the Kitchen.

"She ignored me." Black spoke as he looked over to White.

"Never interfere between a 'Girl Talk', they'll forget that you're even here." White spoke before hearing someone shriek in excitement.

"XIAOMU! You came back to stay!" Stella shrieked as she embraced me and swung me around back in forth in excitement.

Stella is the best cook in the world! She came from Louisiana and cooks the best food EVER! She's been friends with my parents ever since I was born, she looks just like my sister, only her skin is darker and her hair is longer.

"It's nice to see you too Stella, but alas, I cannot stay." I said to her before she let go of me.

"So how's Oklahoma?" She asked.

"It's okay, I like it but it's just very dull." I spoke.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I'll give you my jambalaya with sweet Corn for you and your friends before you go to the Pokemon League." Stella said to me as she ran back into the kitchen and began to make the jambalaya.

Gosh, I missed her soo much. And her jambalaya too!

"Xiaomu!" Black shouted, getting my attention. "Can you come over here for just a minute?" Black said.

"Okay then." I replied as I made my way over to him.

"Hi Xiaomu!" haruhi spoke as she did a drive-by hug before skating over to my friends.

Haruhi is a very sweet girl who would do anything to have a good day, well, not everything. She can also be helpful, but sometimes, unrealiable.

"Hey Haruhi!" I replied.

"Hi Xiao!" ichigo spoke. I waved back to her as I headed over to Black.

Ichigo is a very smart girl who can be sly here and there. If you ask her any love relationship problem, she'll tell you the right answer, but it depends on if your desprately asking for it and paying her ten bucks at the same time.

The sound of the cafe doors open and one person was walking over to either the Gym leaders or to a table.

"Okay, what's wrong Black?" I asked him.

"You didn't tell me how many badges you have." Black brought up as I remembered that part.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was distracted by the creative water Fountain outside." I spoke as Black chuckled.

"Well, right now I have . . ." I began as I took out my badge case and opened it up, seeing all eight.

"Exactly . . . Five badges with me. I only need three more to go." I answered as Black smiled.

"Same here, we're both on the same path Xiaomu." Black said as I smiled.

"So you have five badges already, huh?" Someone spoke as almost everyone looked over to see a familiar person.

Short red hair, wore a black (which looked like a dark purple color) shirt and a dash of red on his long sleeves, he wore plain navy blue pants.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Gold asked him as Silver smirked at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm challenging the Electric blue Waitress over there." Silver spoke pointing his right finger straight at me, I frowned.

"And I'm here too!" Pearl shouted as he waved his hand to everyone around him, even me.

'_And he's suppose to be Dawn and Platinum's Rival . . . At least he's kind._' Spoke my mind.

I waved back to him before glaring at Silver.

"Can you come back later Silver? I'm trying to do my job here." I said to him as I skated over to Stella who handed me a round, flat stainless steel plate that had two plates of food on it. A small sign was in the middle that had the number 7 on it, I looked over to table seven and skated over to them.

"No way! I wanna battle you now!" Silver retorted impaitently as he took out a pokeball and brought out his Sneasel, which was at level 32.

"Aye chingow-" I cursed to myself before serving them their food before bringing out Shiki.

"Mien!" Shiki howled as she looked over to Silver's Sneasel who glared at Shiki evily. She wasn't effected by that by the way, she ignored it.

"You go first." Silver spoke. But just before I could do anything else, someone shouted to Silver and I.

"Silver stop!" Someone shouted as Silver looked over his shoulder to see N, I peered over to see N as I slumped over and groaned.

"UGH! Man I cannot get a break!" I said out loud as Black checked my Pokemon to see if they were healed up and ready to fight again.

I looked back at N only to see him with an angry look as he was glaring at Silver, this was something new that I have never seen from N before.

"I told you that Xiaomu is MY rival!" N snarled as my puzzled expression changed to a worried expression.

"I know that, but I wanted to challenge her." Silver spoke.

"Why don't you find your other Rival instead of luring away mine?" N asked.

"I was planning to, but he was busy." Silver said.

My expression went away as I was puzzled about this. '_Busy? Wait...He's in both HeartGold and Soulsilver... So his rival is-_' Spoke my mind as I remembered that Silver's Rival was either Gold or Kotone, but he clearly stated that Gold was his rival.

I turned my head over to Gold who overheard this, he noticed me and looked away as he continued to eat his chili hot dog.

I looked back to Silver.

"Hey! I was busy too, but you kept attacking me!" I stepped in.

"You didn't look like it to me." Silver spoke as my anger level blew up, I so wanted to punch him.

"Leave my Rival alone Silver, I'll handle her." N spoke as he came over to me.

My anger level went up a little as N stood before me, I pulled an annoyed look on my face as I crossed my arms over my bosom and looked down at my mini Ipod touch screen that was strapped to my right arm.

"Xiaomu-" I stopped him before he could finish.

"If you want to battle me, you better get started before I explode and go all out on you." I warned as N sighed and nodded.

"I also wanted to talk with you, but since you want to battle me I guess I'll get this battle started." N spoke as he then took a couple steps back, expanding the space between us as he took out a pokeball.

"Come out Gurdrr." N spoke as I frowned as the Gurdrr came out.

"Gur?" It growled as it faced it's master before spinning around and spotted me.

"Gur! Grrrrr!" It snarled as I rolled my eyes, soon music filled the room.

[**Owl City - Strawberry Avalanche**]

"Yeah, 'Grr' to you too." I muttered.

"Gurdrr, use Slam." N commanded as it quickly charged over, and slammed the iron thing onto Shiki.

**WHAM!**

Smoke filled the air as it grinned evily, just as the smoke cleared...

"Gur!" It turns out, Shiki dodged that move. And the medium crator on the floor was only off by an inch.

"Drain Punch." I said in a bored tone.

Shiki lunged at N's Gurdrr within a second and slammed her fist upon Gurdrr's stomach, seconds later small yellow orbs that looked like fire flies extended over to Shiki as she gained strength.

"Mii~!" Shiki howled happily as N's Gurdrr suddenly became weak as it tried to regain it's balance and strength.

Silence filled the air...

Everyone except N was shocked by how fast I was close to defeating N's Gurdrr.

"Holy Crap!" Markus spoke.

"That was amazing Xiaomu!" Tomoyo said while clapping her hands.

"That's MY baby!" Stella shouted excitedly as she whistled loudly after that.

I pulled out my blue Saints hat from my bag and covered my mouth and my nose as my face began to turn red.

N watched me turn from a brave but bored rival to becoming a shy, nervous girl. He chuckled from this as I spotted this and glared at him.

"S-shut up N!" I said to him in a slight squeak in my voice, which made him laugh a little afterwards.

"Grr! Shiki Jump Kick!" I shouted as Shiki lunged and slammed her feet onto N's Gurdrr.

**K.O!**

[**Song ends**]

Gurdrr was out as N called him back in the pokeball, he then sent out Tympole afterwards.

"Shiki, return." I said as she kindly did so and went back in her Pokeball, I then took out another Pokeall.

"Minipete, let's go!" I called out as Minipete came out.

"Emolga!" Minipete barked excitedly as he flew around before decending to the ground.

"Do you want to go first N?" I asked.

"Ladies first."

"Alright then. Minipete, use Discharge!" I commanded as Minipete began to charge in energy.

"Tympole, use Hydro Pump." N commanded as it did the same thing.

Seconds later, both Pokemon released their energy upon each other as both attacks collided.

"Be careful you two!" Stella said to N and I, we both nodded before looking back at the battle.

**SPARK! ZIPP!**

Minipete's attack was too strong as the sparks expanded and jolted over to N's Tympole before shocking it about thre times within a second.

**K.O!**

N's Tympole was out as Minpete was soaked to the bone. He coughed here and there as I puled out a small towel that was about as long as my arm.

"Minipete, come here boy." I said to him as he flew over and was covered up in the towel as I was drying him.

N called back Tympole as he put away the pokeball but didn't bring out any more of his Pokemon.

N came over and also helped me dry Minipete, I was a little puzzled about this, but I ignored it and continued on.

"Did you level up your Pokemon?" N asked me, I shook my head in responce.

"Nope, all my Pokemon are in their high 30s to their mid 40's." I said as I continued. "But Minpete here is stronger than the others." I said.

"Really? What level is he at?" N asked.

"Level 60" I said bluntly as everyone was shocked by this.

"Holy Crap Xiaomu!" Shon shouted.

"That's amazing Xiaomu!" Haruhi said in awe.

"I bet it doesn't know any more moves now huh?" Josh(Roach) asked as I nodded.

"But don't worry, I gave him two TMs that he wanted." I said to him before looking over to Minipete. "And you like the two TMs huh?" I asked it.

"Emolga!" Minipete howled in excitement as it nodded its head, releasing small sparks on accident. two of the sparks hit N's hand.

"Owch!" N said in pain as he moved his hand away from Minipete and looked down at the bruise that was on his index finger.

"Oh! I'm sorry, he gets excited and sometimes releases sparks in a fit of joy. He can't help it, his old owner said that I couldn't do anything about it." I said to him as I looked at the bruise.

"Her, I'll hold onto him for you." Spoke a new girl as I turned and looked at her.

She had short blond hair mixed with brown highlights as her hair was put up in pigtails, they seemed to curl in a little but she didn't mind. She wore a white and fire red waitress outfit, I gues she was the rookie here. Her eye color gotten my attention though, her left eye was a light brown color and her right eye was a sun yellow color.

I was amazed by this, can something like that really happen?

"Sure." I said, handing Minipete over to her.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kohaku." Kohaku said before leaning over to far nearly losing her balance, as if she was bowing.

"Hello Kohaku. I'm Xiaomu." I said to her before turning away and pulling out two things fom my bag: An anti-itch cream and a band-aid.

I put a small dab of the cream on my finger before rubbing it onto the bruise, N jolted up in pain (I'm surprised he didn't shout afterwards).

"That hurts..." N spoke. Damn, he sounded an Eevee that was either Kicked or hurt. This made my heart twist in pain, but I ignored it and held it all in.

"Sorry, but this is probably the only way to heal it." I said to him as I placed the band-aid over the bruise.

"I heard you squeak Xiao-" Ike spoke, grining.

"Don't start!" I snarled, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"See! You did it again!" He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Whenever you feel guilty, your voice gets higher." Ike explained.

"No I don't!" I replied before noticing that my voice was getting higher. "S-Shut up!" I studdered as Ike laughed.

"Stop teasing MY baby!" Stella shouted from the kitchen room as I thanked her for that.

I sighed deeply before gently rubbing the band-aid, checking to see if it would stay in place.

"There, don't mess with it afterwards or else it'll get worse." I said to him.

". . . . Thank you." N said sweetly.

"Your welcome." I replied as Kohaku came over and handed Minipete over to me.

"Hey Xiaomu, are you planning on heading to the Pokemon League?" Kohaku asked.

"Hmm, I honestly don't know. Depends on if I want to or not." I replied.

"What have you been smoking Tails?" Mitchell asked bluntly as I looked over to him and everyone else.

"I don't smoke, and what do you mean?" I said as Sapphire chuckled.

"The Pokemon League is everyone's dream! Becoming Champion is like the best feeling in the whole world!" Gary said.

"Don't you want that Xiaomu?" Platinum asked.

"Maybe. But I'm not really sure, I haven't really thought about becoming a Champion . . ." I replied in a slight Namine voice (I'm a Pro when it comes to sounding like Namine).

Silence filled the air. . .

Silence...

Sil-

"You're an odd person I have ever met Xiaomu." Silver said.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"So you're unsure about your future, huh child?" Someone asked as we all looked over to the South to see Ghetsis.

"I'm still deciding. But then again," I began calmly(in my Namine voice) as I continued: "We all have to make decisions in our life, wether it's a good idea or a bad one." I stopped.

"True. That's very true, we can't turn back time to fix our mistakes..." Ghetsis said.

"Even if we could, the path we walk upon will change dramatically . . . We got to live the life we want it to be, we cannot change it." I added.

"We have to be ourselfs, not becoming a reflection of another." Ghetsis spoke.

"We have to live life as if we're dying." Kohaku stepped in, understanding the conversation.

"To be honest, we're dying slowly as we get older, we just don't know it yet. Even if we are healthy or not, we cannot live forever you know." I spoke as Ike frowned from this before looking over to me.

"Where is this actually going?" Carlos asked.

"Who knows." Ghetsis spoke. "You teens might actually learn a couple things as you get older, but it's your decision to make the right choice." He said.

"Oh like you and your Liberation Speeches? Oh yeah, it's drastically moving us." Daniel spoke saracastically as his Pikachu messed with his collared shirt, it looked like it was trying to tear off the collar part of his shirt.

"I'm not trying to push or make you teens release your Pokemon now, I'm only letting you know that most pokemon all over are pushed around and treated badly from their Trainers." Ghetsis said.

"We're not like those trainers, we actually take care of our Pokemon and treat them as if they're part of our family." Roach spoke as everyone nodded.

"We would never hurt our Pokemon like that!" Dawn shouted as she and the others came over with their badges. Wow, she heard all this all the way over there?

"We're not going to release our Pokemon! We've been through a lot and they'll come back to us if you force us to." I brought up as Ghetsis frowned.

"What a shame. But I'm not pressuring you kids, if you think they're in pain, release them . . . I promise that they'll understand too." Ghetsis said as he was walking away from us.

"But what if we were right, as in those who didn't listen to your speech. . ." I began before pausing for a second before finishing my sentece: "And you were wrong or happen to be lying?".

Ghetsis stopped dead in his tracks as he looked back to us, almost everyone crossed their arms over their chests while others had determined looks.

Ghetsis looked right at Xiaomu as he noticed something from her: She had a sudden spark within her, it was rather odd. It feels like a warm, but a strong feeling, it was like a strong perfume scent that lingers and lures people to obtain more. Just like the Lotus flower. . . But it was coming from her . . . How is this possible?

"I only speak the truth child, and I believe this speech can make a sudden change within everyone's lives." Ghetsis said before he left the cafe.

". . . ." I watched him leave as the three Gym leaders came over and thanked me for helping the cafe.

"You're very welcome." I said to them as Cilan smiled.

"You seem brave, what did you do?" Cress asked me.

"Nothing much, I was trying to be brave . . ." I replied.

"Well you did a good job on that, I hope we all make the right decisions in our life." Chili said as Cilan and Cress nodded.

"Alright, we better get going to the next gym." Sapphire said as we all began to leave the building.

"Where is it anyway?" Shon asked.

"Oh! Got it, it's in Kansas!" Blade said.

We then made it outside the cafe as everyone sent out their flying types.

"Kansas! Oh, great . . . We're all turning country one state at a time." Mitchell said sarcastically before bringing out his Flygon.

"Fly!" Flygon howled as he got on it.

"Excuse me, may I join you guys?" Cilan asked me as I was puzzled by this.

"What for? You want to go on a journey or something?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Some part of me wants to tag along with you." Cilan said as I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Sure you can." I said.

"I'm coming too!" Kohaku said as she brought out her Staraptor.

"Stara!" Staraptor howled as she was ready, she even had her bag full of clothes and other items inside as she got on her flying type.

"That's great!" I said to her.

"Um, Xiaomu..." N bagan as I looked over to him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering . . ." N began as he paused for a second and began again: "C-can we join you?" N asked.

"WHAT!" Silver shouted as I jumped.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Pearl said as he ran over to where Dawn was and stood beside her.

"But we're Rivals! We can't tag along with one another, that just makes it awkward!" Silver said.

"So?" Pearl spoke.

"So! I'm not joining you guys, I'm going solo for now!" Silver said before he bought out his flying type and got on it.

"For now?" I brought up, Silver jolted up and looked over to me.

"Did I say that?" He asked as I nodded.

"Aw, you plannin' on stickin' around?" Markus asked.

"Heck no! I'm going to go on ahead!" Silver said before taking off.

"It sounds like he wants to stay with us . . ." I said as N blinked and looked down at me.

"Do you have a flying type?" N asked me. I shook my head in responce.

"No, I don't." I replied nervously. Why was I nervous?

"Oh, do you need a lift?" N asked. I nodded.

"Amy, I need you." N said as Amy, a female Plasma member came over.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Amy said before sending out her bravery.

N helped me up onto Amy's Bravery as Amy came up in front of me.

"Excuse me." Amy said to me afterwards.

"You're excused." I replied as N got on and slipped his arms over my waist and held me in his arms, I jumped from this.

"I'm doing this so that you won't fall off." N said as I calmed down.

"Let's go!" Kohaku said as her staraptor took off, leading the way.

"Follow Silver and Kohaku!" Markus said as everyone was now flying. We followed Silver (who wasn't too far away) onto the next Gym.

But this felt a little weird, Rivals don't usually follow each other or stick together . . .

Pearl, N and possibily Silver are breaking that rule though . . . .

Are they now interested in us? Or are they trying to be our friends?

I will never know, but maybe later on . . .

I just hope nothing dangerous happens to us . . .

End of Chapter 5

Preview of chapter 6:

Wahoo! We arrived in Kansas! Wally is very prepared to beat the next Gym leader, but something tells me that he needs to level up his Pokemon before it's too late. Eh? Sister? What's she doing here? Oh! She want to battle me? SWEET! N helps out too as pearl wants to take a shot at me, oh Silver stop Whinning about not being first to face me! News about the Pokemon Liberation goes worldwide! Not only that, There's a huge Colliseum where whoever wins gets to choose their own LEGENDARY pokemon! Is that even Possible? Cause I'm starting to believe it.

PKMN: Intertwined Destines~ **Chapter 6: A family Battle? Or vengence?** See you then!

* * *

><p>#2 - "<strong>Well they were Wrong weren't they?<strong>" = This quote came from my favorite movie . . . Young Frankenstien! I love this movie soo much!


	8. Chapter 6: A family Battle? Or Vengence?

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 6: A family Battle? Or vengence?

It took us about three hours to get to Kansas, but we stopped about twice since a couple people's bladders flipped out and that our Pokemon was getting hungry.

"Well, here we are." Pearl said as he looked around.

"And look, there it is." I said pointing over to the next gym.

"Alright. I'm ready to go-WHOA!" Wally said as he was ready to take off, only to be held back by me. I held onto him by his collar.

"Hold on there Wally, maybe you should train your Pokemon first." I said as I let go of him.

He looked back at me and gave me a look that said "Why?".

"Why? Is this one stronger?" he asked.

"Even though the first one was easy, the other gym leaders will be stronger than the last. So you have to remember that and be prepared to face them." Cilan said.

"What kind of Pokemon does this Gym Leader use?"

"Normal types, they're weak against Fighting types." Gary and I said at the same time, we then looked over to one another before chuckling nervously and looking away.

"A-anyway, Since you only have three pokemon with you, you can go and train them up a little before facing the gym leader." I said to him as Wally realized that I was right and nodded before heading off within the tall grass fields.

"Well that got him going." Red said as he looked over to me as I nodded and smiled back to him.

"Xiaomu!" Someone shouted as I looked around.

I recoginized that voice as I looked back to see my big sister, Crissy.

"Hi big sis!" I said to her as I hugged her seconds later.

Almost everyone here was puzzled by how we were sisters, but we ignored them as we let go of one another.

"Did you catch any new Pokemon yet?" Crissy asked.

"A little, but I'm helping my friends right now." I replied. She grinned.

"Well since your here, why don't we have a Pokemon battle here and now." Crissy said, drawing out her Servine.

"You want me to battle you now?" I said.

"Yes, why else would I be here for?" Crissy asks.

"Clothes or buying something for your boyfriend." I replied.

"Oh yeah . . . That too." Crissy spoke as her Servine frowned, a large sweatdrop ran down the back of my head, anime style.

I sighed deeply before looking down at my pokemon who were very prepared to face my sister. I smiled a little as I lifted up my left hand before me and snapped my fingers as Arashi quickly came out of her Pokeball.

"Dewott~!" Arashi howled as she looked over to Crissy's Servine who glared back at Arashi.

"I knew you would pick the water type. Alright Xiao, let's get started." Crissy said as she was ready.

Crissy was standing before the gym (which was North to me) while I was on the opposite side, facing her.

"Leaf! Vine Whip!"

"Arashi! Razor Shell!"

We both commanded at the same time as Arashi and Leaf(Servine) lunged to one another.

But as soon as they did, Silver jumped right in front of the match, causing Arashi and Leaf change course and crash to the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Silver shouted as Crissy and I shrieked and ran over to our Pokemon who were on opposite sides.

"Silver, what is wrong with you!" I shouted as N came over to me and used a potion and healed Arashi.

"You could've gotten hurt!" Crissy shouted as Pearl ran over to her and gave her a potion.

"I know, that was stupid of me - but can I PLEASE battle you Xiaomu!" Silver begged.

"Why me man?" I groaned silently, letting N hear.

"Because N ruined our last battle." Silver replied. Wow he heard me from the far?

"That's because you have Gold and Kotone as rivals, and I happen to be N's rival." I brought up.

"Shut up! I know that!" Silver growled, stepping forward.

"Hey redhead! Yell at my sister again and I'll slap a knot on the back of that thick head of yours!" Crissy snarled, warning him as he sweated a little from that before taking a step back.

"Hey Xiaomu." Pearl called to me.

"Si?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I said "Yes" in Spanish Pearl."

"Oh. Um, C - can I fight along side your big sister? You know, making this a double battle?" Pearl asked nervously as I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Pearl, I don't mind at all." I replied.

"What! What about my request?" Silver asked, acting like a spoiled kid who didn't get what he wanted.

"Did you ask me politely?" I brought up smiling from this.

"No."

"You gotta be nice to me in order to battle along side or against me, along with asking me anything. If you continue to be mean to me, I'll ignore you and let another person take your spot." I replied as I stuck my tounge out a little to him, N laughed from this as Silver pouted and turned away from me.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Pearl shouted before letting out Buizel which was at level 23.

"N, do you want to be my partner?" I asked him.

"Huh? A-are you sure?"

"I know it sounds weird, but since we're rivals . . . I thought maybe we could know each other a little." I said as he smiled sweetly, this made my hearts skip a beat or two as he nodded.

"Sure." N said as he helped me up.

"Okay Pearl, sis. Here we come." I said before N sent out his Purrloin.

This was a two on two Pokemon Battle, one of my favorites.

Finally the double battle began.

[**Pokemon Black and White Music - Rival Battle Extended**]

"Leaf! Use Vine Whip on Xiaomu's Dewott!" Crissy commanded as her Servine brought went all out and attacked first.

"Arashi Deflect that Vine Whip as best as you can!" I said as she gripped hard on her small but sharp shell and smacked away the two vines in a blinding speed as the vines kept coming.

"Buizel, use Quick Attack on N's Purrloin!" Pearl shouted as the weasel charged.

"Dodge and use scratch on that Servine." N spoke as it dodged and scratched Servine, causing it to stop hitting Arashi.

"Servine!" It shrieked as it glared at N.

"Thanks N. Now, Arashi use Razor Shell on Buizel!" I said as she did so and lunged at Buizel and slashed it's side.

"Buii~!" Buizel cried in pain before falling on it's back, unable to move.

"Gah! Buizel!" Pearl spoke as he got Buizel back in it's Pokeball.

"Go Ponyta!" Pearl said as he sent out his Ponyta, which was very beautiful.

"Alright, Arashi come back." I said as she ran back to me.

"Come on out Starfire!" I spoke as she brought out Starfire.

"Lux~o!" Starfire howled as she was pumped and was ready.

"Leaf, use Razor Leaf on the cute boys' cat." Crissy said as it sent about five sharp leaves at N's Purrloin.

"Nyaa!" N's Purrloin shrieked as N was puzzled about why my sister called him Cute.

"Starfire use Thunderbolt on Servine." I said as She charged in some energy before releasing it upon Crissy's Servine.

It was shocked to the very core as it fell back and twitched in pain. It was unable to move.

"Ponyta, use Fire Spin on Purrloin!" Pearl said as it attacked N's Purrloin.

This time, N's Purrlion was burned. He took out a full heal potion and sprayed away the burn.

"Are you okay Leaf?" Crissy asked as it stood up, nodded to it's master before loking back at it's foes and glared at me, I only smiled and taunted it a little.

"Alright, use Vine Whip on Purrlion." Crissy said as it lunged it's two long whips at Purrlion.

"Starfire, use Bite on Servine." I said as Starfire lunged, bared it's small fangs and bit Servine.

Servine shrieked in pain as the vines suddenly jolted up and slapped the ground further away from N's Purrloin, missing it completely.

"Thank you Xiaomu." N said as I smiled at him.

"Your welcome. Alright Starfire, use Spark on Ponyta." I said as she charged in some energy before lunging over to Ponyta and shocking it.

The Ponyta was shocked to the core as it was also paralyzed. It must have been a strong move cause Ponyta was so close to fainting.

"Purrloin, use Sucker Punch on Servine." N commanded calmly as it lunged with blinding speed and kicked Servine on it's side.

Servine was launched over to Crissy's feet as it was finally unable to move.

"Leaf, come back girl." Crissy said as it went back into it's pokeball. She then took out one more and brought out . . .

"Emolga!" it cried out happily.

"Purrloin, use Sucker Punch again on Ponyta!" N said as it lunged and swung at Ponyta as it was hit and it fainted.

"Aw man! I'm out, you're on your own Xiaomu's sister." Pearl said as he called back Ponyta and watched the fight that was beginning to crumble away.

"It's okay, you tried your best. Sparks, use Shockwave on that Purrloin." Crissy said as it charged up and released it's energy on N's Purrloin.

"Nyaa~!" It cried out before fainting.

N calmly took Purrloin back in it's pokeball before looking down at his feet.

"Zoura, wanna help Xiaomu out?" N asked the little Zoura as it looked over to me.

"Aww, it's cute." I said as it blinked twice at first before smiling cutely at me.

"_Sure. Afterall, she called me Cute!_" The male Zoura said through telepathy before jumping into battle.

"Did it just talk . . . Like a normal human?" Bianca asked as Cheren was amazed by this.

"Telepathy, what an amazing ability." Cheren said.

"Zoura use faint attack." N commanded as it smirked and nodded.

"Starfire use Thunderbolt!" I said as they both attacked at the same time.

Zoura suddenly dissapeared before Emolga's eyes and everyone elses as Starfire charged and shocked Emolga, which didn't really do much. It only paralyzed it.

But after that, Zoura came out of nowhere and attacked Emolga from behind. It shireked in aggony before fainting.

The battle was over, N and I were victorious.

[**Song fades**]

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

[**Ragnarok Online - Theme of Prontera**]

"That was really fun Xiaomu, maybe we can battle each other again sometime." Crissy said as she scopped up her Emolga and held it in her arms.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said to her as we shook hands before facing Pearl and N.

"You guys were great." Crissy said as Pearl chuckled nervously as N only smiled.

"Thanks." Pearl said as he faced me and said "I had a lot of fun battling you Xiaomu.".

I shrugged my shoulders in responce.

"I did too. If you want to battle me again, just let me know Pearl." I said as he nodded.

"So N, where did you come from? Where do you live? Are you single? . . ." Crissy asked him, turning red and scooting closer and closer to him, making him nervous.

"Um . . . I really don't want to talk about that. And most of the questions you asked are private." N said as he began to move away from my sister.

"Crissy, you have a boyfirend remember? He love you and really cares for you!" I brought up as she snapped out her love sick trance, stopped following N and frowned.

"Oh alright." Crissy said as she crossed her arms and looked away. It also looked like she was pouting . . .

Well, N is pretty handsome. Something tells me that we'll see more expressions, and many other things from N.

"Nice double battle Tails." Daniel said as I looked over to him and everyone else and smiled.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Hey Tails, if you plan on doing another double battle again, add me in the battle okay?" Mitchell asked as I nodded.

Wally comes back and has a timburr with him.

"Um, Xiaomu . . ." Wally said as I looked over to him.

"Yes Wally?" I asked him, smiling sweetly to him.

"Did you see the news? . . . It talking about the Liberation Speech. There's one over there." Wally said as the smile I had went away and was replaced with an unwanted frown.

Wally pointed over to a nearby cafe spot that had a 32 inch flat screen TV that had the news station on it.

We all walked over to it too see that it happened to be World News with Diane Sawyer.

"_**Tonight on World News The Pokemon Liberation Speech has been viewed and has been watched from all over the globe. Almost half the US has relelased their Pokemon while the rest still hold onto them, could this Liberation Speech change the world?**_" Diane spoke as another reporter came on.

"I don't like this. Not one bit!" Cheren said as Gary nodded.

"They only gotten nearly half of the world to release their Pokemon, everyone else doesn't want to get rid of them . . . Because they went through almost everything together." Gary said.

"All the Happiness, the sorrow moments, the pain . . . All of it." Kohaku spoke after him.

"Just like what we went through . . ." Carlos said as we all nodded. N however, didn't . . . He sighed deeply before looking over to the TV again.

[**Song fades**]

"She's back on again." N said as we all looked over to the TV.

"_**Up next, A Pokemon coliseum for all Pokemon trainers, and whoever wins gets to choose their own Legendary Pokemon! Is this even Possible? Travis Brandson has this story...**_" Diane said.

"WHAT!" Everyone freaked out as we listened carefully.

"_**The Pokemon Coliseum here in New york City claims to have nearly all the Legendary Pokemon here, each one here is calm and waiting for the winners. I can even go up to them and feed them with no problem. The Trainers can begin training up till June 1st, that's when the Coliseum games begin.**_" Travis said as the scene changed to a familiar man.

"_**The Coliseum games will be a world wide sensation that will bring Trainers and Pokemon much closer, let alone at least six lucky Trainers will choose their own Legendary Pokemon for their own.**_" Spoke Grings Kodai.

'_That guy . . . I've seen him before on a Pokemon Movie with Zoroark . . ._' Spoke my mind as the scene went back to Travis who was calmly feeding Entei.

"**_Now as you can see, each Legendary Pokemon here has been treated properly and once the Pokemon Coliseum games are over, these Pokemon will have to be sent back to the wilderness. But don't worry, the Coliseum games will be back here next year. Diane._**" Travis said as we all faced each other and didn't listen to the news after that.

[**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team - Pokemon Plaza**]

"Whoa man, that sounds like fun!" Markus said.

"It really does, but also dangerous at the same time." Kohaku spoke.

"Who wouldn't want to have their own Legendary Pokemon? Either way, I'm going to the Pokemon Coliseum and win!" Black said, throwing his balled fist high above him in excitement.

"Don't forget about us Black, we're coming too!" Cheren said joining him.

"Count me in too!" Mitchell said, showing a sly smile.

"Are you gonna join us Tails? N?" Pearl asked us.

"Tails?" N spoke, puzzled about my nickname.

"Everyone calls me that." I replied back to him as he chuckled lightly.

"You see! Even N is laughing at Xiaomu's nickname!" Daniel spoke as I glared at him.

"If there was many clones of you Daniel, I would kill all those clones and then I would never speak to you again." I replied back to him as he laughed before hugging me.

"I was kidding Xiaomu, I would never make fun of you." He said before setting me free.

"Sure you do . . ." I muttered sarcastically as I made up my mind on the Coliseum in New York.

"I'll go to the Pokemon Coliseum with you guys, and I'll do my best to get to the top." I said.

"Sweet!" Pearl shouted in excitement.

"What about you N?" Kotone asked him as he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll come along too." He said.

"Alright! We gotta train our Pokemon up till June 1st, then the games will begin!" Ike spoke as we all cheered before facing the gym.

"Are you ready Wally?" May asked. Wally nodded.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Then let's go!" Dawn spoke as everyone except N, Silver and Pearl headed inside.

[**Song fades**]

[**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep soundtrack- Meeting Evil**]

Silver watches Kotone enter, for a minute there, it looked like he was blushing and showed a small smile.

He looks back to Pearl and N who also watched the group continue on inside.

"N, how much longer do you want this 'Sticking together' crap to continue?" Silver asked.

"Just a little longer, once Wally gets this badge, then we'll leave them alone for now." N replied.

"For now?" Silver asked.

N began to whisper his plan to both Silver and Pearl as Silver grinned evily, Pearl was a little worried about the plan.

"Hmm . . . Alright, I think that's a good idea. It just might work." Silver spoke.

"I dunno . . . I have a bad feeling that something unexpected will happen during all this." Pearl said.

"Don't jinx it Pearl, You're going to make things worse or us and everyone else later on if you keep it up!" Silver spoke as he and Pearl went inside.

[**song fades**]

N sighed deeply to himself before looking down at Zoura.

"_Were you planning on staying with them?_" Zoura asked N.

"Yes. I . . . I want to know them a little more." N replied as he scooped Zoura in his arms.

"_You do realize that Ghetsis won't let you stay with the enemy, he'll get mad at you._" Zoura spoke.

N frowned from this as he looked up to the sky.

"I know. But . . . They make this journey more entertaining and fun, and I think they'll learn something from this." N said as he looked down at Zoura again.

"_Plus, I noticed that your very interested in your new rival. Is she different to you or what?_" Zoura asked.

"I don't know really. It's just something about her pulls my heart-strings . . . " N said.

"_That Xiaomu girl was pretty, if only she was my Trainer . . ._" Zoura said, teasing N a little.

"What's that suppose to mean?" N asked.

"_Oh nothing. I'm just playing, I would never leave you for her._" Zoura spoke as they headed inside the gym.

"_On second thought, it might just happen. it depends on if she comforts me and takes care of me like you do._" Zoura spoke teasing N once more as N shook his head before chuckling and showing a sweet smile.

End of Chapter 6

Preview of Chapter 7:

(**#3**)[**Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - Terra's Theme**]

Alright, Wally's second gym battle begins. But while the battle has done with, Team Plasma, Magma and Galactic appear and steal one of Lenora's Artifacts . . . What? Where did the girls go? H-Hoii! Something's not right! Guys! HELP! Eh? A vision? When and where will this hppen? N what are you doing? Are you . . . Trying to save us?

PKMN: Intertwined Destinies - **Chapter 7: An awkward Kidnapping?** See you then!

* * *

><p>"(<strong>#3<strong>) **Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - Terra's Theme**" - Terra's theme really does fit the "Next episode" music, doesn't it?

Well anyway. The next chapter is coming up, but my little brother is at it again . . . so I'll post up the next one as soon as I can.

Read and Review PLZ!


	9. Chapter 7: An Awkward Kidnapping?

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 7: An awkward Kidnapping?

N finally came inside the building as Wally went over to the Gym Leader Lenora who greeted us not too long ago and talked to her.

"Did I miss anything?" N asked me.

I shook my head.

"Nope. Wally is just pumped and ready to face the gym leader." I replied as we all follwed him down to where the gym stadium was.

"Alright Wally." Lenora said as she walked on over to her side of the field. She then turned and faced him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"I am." Wally said as she nodded.

"Alright then, let's get this battle over with!" Lenora said as she sent out Herdier.

[**Pokemon Black and White Music - Gym Leader Battle**]

"Go Wally!" May shouted from the sidelines as everyone was encouraging him to win.

Silver was silent as Pearl whistled and cheered. N was smiling and watching every bit of the battle as Wally pulled out a pokeball from his magnetic belt.

"Go Kirlia!" Wally spoke as he sent out the Psychic pokemon.

"Herdier, use Takedown." Lenora said as it charged toward Kirila.

"Dodge and use Confusion." Wally said as it spun away from Herdiers path as Kirlia's power pierced through herdier and made it confused.

"Aw, that was a good move." Ike said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Herdier, please come back to me!" Lenora spoke as her Herdier was too confused and kept attacking itself.

"Alright, now Kirlia! Use Magical Leaf!" Wally said as it spun around as it sent out leaves and released all of the multi-colored leaves toward Herdier, hitting every inch of it's body before it fainted.

"Herdier, return!" Lenora said as she took Herdier back to it's pokeball.

"Kirla, come back." Wally said as it did so and went back into it's pokeball.

"Wow, Wally beated that one." Markus said as he was eating a small bag of Doritos.

Sapphire and Platinum looked at the bag and noticed the date of when it expires...

"Uh, Markus." Sapphire began as he was holding in his laughter.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Markus spoke, not even looking over to the two teens.

"Did you ever look at the date on that bag to see when it expires?" Sapphire asked him. Markus shook his head.

"Nope." He said with a mouth full. "Why do you ask?" He spoke.

"Because the bag expired yesterday . . . " Platinum said, adjusting his hat.

Silence filled the air . . .

Markus stopped chomping and chewing the expired food before dashing over to a trash can, which was far away, and spat it all out before throwing away the bag.

"It tasted funky anyway." Markus said as he came over to me and ransacked through my bag.

I gasped before spinning around and kicking him right in the guts.

"What the heck do think your doing! Going through a woman's bag without even letting me know!" I snarled as he took hold of his somach and sinking down to his knees.

"Dude, I was walking toward you on your left. You could have seen me right there." Markus said as I shook my head to him.

"Well I didn't. I was watching the match, idiot." I said to him. "What did you want from my bag anyway?" I asked.

"Water." he said.

"Why?" I asked, wanting a good reasonable answer.

"Because I just ate an expired Doritos bag." He said.

"Eww! Take it I don't want it!" I shrieked as I took out a full water bottle and threw it at him.

"Freakin' sweet! Thanks Tails." Markus said before drinking it and heading back to his spot.

I never thought an expired Doritos bag would be a disgusting answer for water . . . .

. . . Meanwhile, back to the Pokemon Battle . . .

"Go Watchog!" Lenora said as she sent ou Watchog.

"Go Timburr!" Wally spoke as he brought out Timburr.

"Go Wally!" Dawn shouted.

"Watchog, use Crunch!" Lenora said as it charged and bite Wally's Timburr.

"Don't hold back! Timburr, use Low Kick!" Wally said as it charged toward Watchog and did a purfect Low kick. The watchog fell back and fainted, the move was so critical to it.

Wally was victorious!

"Woot! Way to go Wally!" I said to him as he chuckled nervously.

"Here's your badge Wally, plus, you have a nice group of friends." Lenora said as she handed him the badge as he stared at it in awe before putting it away in his badge case.

"Thanks ma'am." Wally said before he looked over to me and Gary (who was standing right beside me).

"Thanks to Gary and Xiaomu, I managed to get my second badge." Wally said as I smiled as Gary reached over and messed up Wally's hair.

"Your very welcome Wally." I said.

Sliver looked over to N. N noticed Silver's glance and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong N?" I asked him as he shook his head to me.

"It's nothing." He replied as Lenora's husband appeared.

It looked like something bad happened upstairs . . .

"Lenora honey! Something horrible is happening up here!" Hawes said as Lenora stiffened before taking a step forward.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Team Plasma and other bad teams are trying to steal the artifacts we found!" Hawes replied.

Yup . . . Something evil is growing, almost like Cancer, only this can be taken care of immediately.

"WHAT! Xiaomu, everyone, please come with me" Lenora shrieked before charging upstairs.

"S-Sure thing!" I said before following her.

N was just about to follow until Silver held him back.

"Was this your idea N? Calling _them_ to help us!" Silver asked with venom dripping off his bubble gum tongue.

"No, that wasn't my idea." N replied as he pulled his arm away from Silver's tight grasp.

Silver's eyes quickly scrolled over to Pearl (didn't even blink during this) as Pearl felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"_**Pearl . . . . Did you do anything about this?**_" Silver asked he glared evily at the innocent teen, Pearl sank to his knees as he constantly shook his head in reponce.

"N - N - N - No." Pearl replied back in a terrified tone as he hid behind N.

"Alright then . . . Whoever did this will get a critical Butt kicking from me!" Silver snarled before heading upstairs.

Pearl poked his head out from the side as he creeped out from hiding and took a deep breath.

"Honestly, Silver scares me." Pearl spoke at last as he looked up to N. "How are you going to use to Silver's Anger issues?" Pearl asked.

"Simple. By ignoring him." N spoke as he headed upstairs, Pearl followed behind him.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"What's going on?" N asked as I looked back to him.

"Team Plasma is trying to steal Lenora's artifacts." I said as we both looked back to see the grunts. N hid behind a tall Artifact beside me as the grunts never even saw him.

"Hold up you! Stop foolin' around!" Lenora said to the many Grunts that were facing different artifacts.

"Oh hello Gym Leader. We're going to take this Dragon Skull and the other Artifacts if you don't mind." Spoke one of the male Plasma Grunts.

"What for?" Hawes asked.

"For the Pokemon Liberation, what else?" Spoke another.

"Selling all the artifacts for money and possibily trying to become famous." Roach spoke as we all looked over to him, he saw this and srugged his face and showed a dumb smile to us.

Most of the grunts stopped and thought about this before nodding with Roach's idea.

"You know, that's not a bad idea . . ." Spoke one of the male Plasma grunts.

"Yeah, a stupid idea." I said at last as every grunt glared at me.

"Grr. We're serious about this! And to prove it to you guys, we'll steal it right before your eyes!" Spoke another grunt as they faced the Artifacts they wanted to steal and . . .

"Alright! Smoke-screen!" Shouted another grunt.

Wait, smoke screen . . .

"Plasmaaa!" "Plasmaaa!" Everyone shouted as they released the ball of smoke.

The smoke filled every inch of the room as they took almost every Artifact, including the Dragon Skull...

Everyone was coughing Violently as the girls shrieked but remained silent the whole time.

A minute later, the smoke faded away as everyone looked around too see almost all the artifacts gone.

Lenora staggered forward as she was in shock.

"What in the world . . ." Lenora didn't even finish her statement as she quickly charged out of the building and headed outside.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mitchell shouted as everyone went after her.

By the time they came outside, Lenora was already looking all around for them as a person came over in funky hippie clothes . . . Or what looked like Hippie clothes . . .

"Hello Lenora. Found any good Fossils lately?" The kind man asked.

"On another Artist's Block huh Burg? Or should I say Arti?" Lenora asked.

Burg chuckled nervously.

"Call me whatever you wish Lenora. Oh, were you looking for someone?" Burg asked her.

"Kids. I mean, Teenagers, this is Burg. The Casteila, or New York City gym leader." Lenora said as everyone greeted him.

"Wait. Your an artist?" Ike spoke. Burg nodded.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Burg said.

"My good friend Xiaomu here is an artist too. Right Xiaomu?" Ike asked. But there was no responce.

"Xiaomu?" Ike called again, only to realize that Xiaomu wasn't here.

"Xiaomu! Xiaomu, where are you!" Ike shouted, noticing that the other girls were gone too.

"Hey, the other girls are gone too!" Pearl shouted as Gold looked around.

"You don't think . . That Team Plasma would have accidently tooken the girls by accident?" Gold asked as Gary was furious.

"Oh HECK NO! We better chase after them before it's too late!" Gary shouted as he and everyone else ran toward Pinwheel Forest. Burg followed behind the boys as Lenora stayed behind and waited for them to return.

After the guys chased after the many grunts, a lone pokemon over-heard their conversation and appeared behind a nearby tree.

"_My master is in trouble! I must help out my master!_" Spoke the unknown Pokemon as it quickly stepped back before lunging forward and chasing after the boys.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

. . . What really happened . . .

"Alright! Smoke-screen!" Shouted another grunt.

"Plasmaaa!" "Plasmaaa!" Everyone shouted as they released the ball of smoke.

The smoke filled every inch of the room as they took almost every Artifact, including the Dragon Skull...

Everyone was coughing Violently as the girls shrieked but remained silent the whole time.

'_What's going on here? I can't . . . See anything in front of me!_' Spoke my mind as I shielded my eyes.

That's when I felt unwanted hands placed on the sides of my sides, I jumped up from this before I was suddenly lifted up and placed in what sounded like a moving truck.

'_What the heck is happening? Why can't I speak?_' Spoke my mind as I heard footsteps behind me and other odd thuds nearby me.

It turns out that my mouth was covered shut, as the sound of items and people jumping in the truck.

A minute later, the smoke faded away as everyone looked around too see almost all the artifacts gone.

The truck suddenly peeled out and took off forward as I opened my eyes too see the other girls.

. . . . And now back to Xiaomu's Point of View . . . .

"Are we prizes in a cereal box or something?" I asked out loud as Dawn and the others shrugged their shoulders.

"I honestly do not know, but I'm not liking any of this!" May said as the truck hit another speed bump as we shrieked and tried to hold all the items back and safe.

The dragon Skull was very close to the edge as we prepared for the worst as I slowly got to my feet. The driver hit another speed bump as I froze in place.

The Dragon skull then tilted over and was falling.

"Xiaomu look out!" White shouted to me. But it was too late.

The dragon skull collided on the side of Xiaomu's temple as it amazingly didn't break apart.

"Ow! That . . . . . Hurt . . . ." I didn't finish my sentence as I sank to the ground and fell forward on my stomach, my arms flung over and landed in front of me.

"XIAOMU!" Dawn spoke as she tried to wake her up. But it was no use, she was already unconscious.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

[**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix - Night of the Dark Dream**]

Darkness was all around me as I opened my eyes to see that I was in a slight small room.

"_Where am I?_" I asked as no one responded to me. I was all alone.

I looked around again to see a small bed in a corner, a small window that was locked from the outside, a huge desk filled with books, board games and figurines of a couple anime shows I watched: Sailor Moon, Pokemon and Card Captor Sakura. And a lone rectangular toy box was left open as a Pikachu dool, a Skitty doll, and a new doll I never seen before.

It was a pokemon . . . The only thing I noticed from it was that it had the letter V on it's forehead.

"_Hello? Is anyone here?_" I asked again. But no one was here . . . .

Suddenly, the sound of something moving within the toy chest was heard loud and clear.

I froze in fear as I slowly looked over to the toy chest.

A second later, a creature with large blue eyes, long V-shaped orange ears, and a pair of wings sticking out of it from behind came out of the toy chest.

It was about the size of a Pikachu, which was adorable to me.

"Vi?" It said to me as I cocked an eyebrow.

"_What are you?_" I asked outloud. I covered my mouth and realized that I was being rude.

"Vi-ni." It replied back to me before looking around for something. It then found what it was looking for, and staring at it for a while.

I looked around beside me to see my Star Charm Blade gave me.

I looked back to it to see that it was much closer than it was before. I shrieked and scooted back, my star charm that was connected to my bag dragged behind.

The small Pokemon came closer and slowly grabbed my star charm and examined it in awe.

"Vi . . ." It said as I leaned over to it a little.

"_That's a star charm my friend gave me. Isn't it pretty?_" I asked it as it nodded, somehow understanding me.

"_Well, it's pronounced a Wishing charm. But either way, I find it cute._" I said as it looked at the back of the charm and tapped it a couple times.

"_So . . . What are you anyway?_" I asked it as it looked up to me and gave me a peace sign with it's three fingers.

"Victini!" victini said as I smiled to it.

"_Victini. I've never heard of you before._" I said to it before slowly stroked it's head.

It looked like it was happy, just as I stopped, it crawled over to me got in my lap and snuggled my chest.

I lightly petted it again as it wanted to be petted more.

"_For a new Pokemon I've never encountered, you're pretty cute._" I said as it was even more happy.

My vision began to blur up as I was getting dizzy.

"Vi ni?" Victini spoke as I tried to regain my balance.

"_Victini . . . I have to go._" I said to it as I noticed that I was fading away from wherever I was at.

Victini gasped and jumped back and watched me fade away. That's when I noticed that it was growing tired, it must be experiencing what I'm going through as well.

"Vi-ni . . ." It said as it too was losing it's balance.

"_Don't worry, we'll see each other soon. That is . . . if we do find each other . . ._ " I said before completely fading away before Victini's eyes.

"VI-NI!" Victini cried out as it suddenly fell on it's back and feel into a deep sleep.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Xiaomu . . . . Xiaomu . . . ." A voice echoed as I began to stir.

"Mmnn . . ." I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"W - What?" I said at last.

My vision began to clear up as I looked up to see N looking down at me.

"Are you okay Xiaomu?" N asked. I goraned again as I tried to sit up, only to lose my balance again. Luckily, N caught me before anything else happened.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Really. It's just that I see two of you." I said to him as the others came over.

"Xiaomu, don't move around! You're head is bleeding!" Dawn said.

"What!" I shouted, sitting up and reacting from what Dawn said to me. Everyone gasped and freaked out from this.

I noticed that I was back in the Museum, I guess they stopped those grunts and got the Artifacts back.

"Oww, my head . . ." I goraned again as Burg came over with a damp cloth and a first aid kit.

"Easy, you might fall unconscious again." Burg said as he wiped away the blood that was still over-flowing as he also tried to calm the wound down.

The cut was about two and a half inches long and was very close to my eye but was off by an inch or two.

I jumped a little from the pain as Cilan took out a square band-aid that was able to cover up my wound.

"Here Burg. Will this do?" Cilan asked as Burg looked at the band-aid and nodded.

"Yes it will. Thank you Cilan." Burg replied as he took off the cover part and carefully placed it over my wound.

"There. Now don't mess with it for about a week, afterwards, come back to me and I'll check to see if it's healed." Burg said as I nodded.

I never knew he was a doctor and an artist, but I guess he has enough talent to become whatever he wants to be . . .

"What happened?" I asked everyone as black, Gary, Red and N kept me company. The others were lifting the stolen Artifacts back inside.

"The truck Team Plasma driven crashed into a tree within Pinwheel forest, luckily the Artifacts weren't destroyed." Gary said as he lightly tapped my wound, letting the tissue part absorb the over-flowing blood.

"Owch! Gary!" I cried as he laughed.

"Ha-ha. Sorry Tails." Gary replied.

"Anyway, We heard May and White shouting in the back of the truck. By the time we found them, N saw you lying there on the ground." Red said as I tried to sit up again, this time I was able to hold onto my blance for a couple minutes.

"That's when this Pokemon came out and helped us." Gary said as he pointed over to a familiar Pokemon . . .

"Luke! I can't believe your here!" I said as Luke came over and kneeled over.

"_Thank goodness your okay Master._" Luke said to me. Did I mention that Luke happens to be Lucario, the Aura Pokemon.

"Wow Luke . . . I'm glad to see you here. But how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"_Your father told me to go after you and keep an eye on you. But I knew that you would be around here for your second badge._" Luke spoke.

"But I already have this badge, I only need three more to go and I'll head to the pokemon league . . ." I pointed out as Luke froze.

" _. . . Good for you master! You're almost there!_" Luke said as I chuckled.

N took hold of me again just as I lost my balance. I leaned back onto N's chest as he stayed there and kept me safe from not falling over. . .

"After they battled us, they took off leaving the Artifacts and . . . well, now we were putting the Artifacts back inside and then you awoke." N said as I smiled and nodded.

"Well, at least I was kept safe while I was out." I said as Lenora came out and saw me injured.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm alright Lenora. I'm just tired that's all." I replied back as she smiled.

"Well good. Thanks to you and your friends, the Artifacts are now safe. You teens can come back here anytime." Lenora said as I smiled and thanked her.

Later that day, we ate lunch and everyone spent time together. Burg showed me his art as I did the same, he helped me out on how to draw the background, by the time I got the background memory in my head, Burg had to go back to Castelia City.

He wanted to see more of my art, and the feeling I felt within me . . . It was an amazing feeling.

We were ready to go as we brought out our Flying types and checked our items to see if we had everything we needed.

"Let's see: A pack of bottled water. Check. Snacks. Check. A pack of undies. Check . . ." Markus said as we looked over to him and gave him odd looks.

Well . . . We didn't want to hear that . . .

But anyway, we waved goodbye to Lenora and her husband as we gotten on our flying types and took off toward the next gym badge!

End of Chapter 7

Preview of Chapter 8:

[**Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Terra's Theme**]

Alright! We're in NY City! Black and White get mail, not only that, we all do too. A Liberty Pass? To where? That V . . . I've seen it before . . . Eh? What's Team Plama, Galactic, Magma and Team Rocket doing here? Eh, that Cry - I've heard it before! Victini is here somewhere! But who will get to Victini first? N? Silver? Anyone?

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies - **Chapter 8: Victory Star!** See you then!


	10. Chapter 8: Victory Star!

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along.<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<p>

Chapter 8: Victory Star! ~

As time began to tick away, we made a decision to rest for tonight and continue on tomorrow.

We had at least two more hours to go if we didn't stop, but our Pokemon had shown signs that they were really tired.

"Alright, we better get ready for tomorrow." Red spoke as he was working on his tent, which was close to being done.

"For what?" Leaf asked, already done with her blue tent that was next to Gary's.

"Our next Gym Battles. Wait, who needs this next badge?" Red asked.

Wally was the only one who raised his hand, poor guy, at least he was catching up.

"Alright then. How many badges does everyone have or need left?" Red asked.

Almost everyone needed at least two or three badges left in order to get in the Pokemon League. I didn't say a word, neither did Red or Gary.

"Hey Xiaomu, how many to do you need?" Dawn asked.

"I just need three more badges and I'll be fine after that." I replied.

"Shoo~ I thought you only had four badges with you." Mitchell said.

"Aw shut it. Just because I'm a little weak, doesn't mean that I have very few number of badges, I'm stronger than that." I spoke as Mitchell cocked and eyebrow.

"Really now? Then if you beat the Elite Four without failing, then maybe my attitude to you will change. But for now, you're still a weak Pokemon trainer to me." Mitchell said as he walked away, not even looking back to me.

I wanted to retort something back, but nothing happened. I turned away from him, if I had said anything to him, it would have gotten me into much deeper trouble.

'_I'll show him! I'll show everyone that I am stronger than I look! Once I get the last three badges . . ._' My mind stopped thinknig as I came to realize that I have all eight badges . . .

'_Oh wait, I have all eight badges . . . so that means that I'm able to go in the Pokemon League._' Spoke my mind as I looked at everyone.

They were talking to each other, laughing and telling each other the Pokemon they've seen and caught before. Everyone was done with their tents, Black was kind enough to help me on mine.

'_They probably don't think I'm strong enough to face the Champion._' Spoke my mind as my left hand balled up in a fist, my grip grew tighter and tighter as my fist began to sting in pain.

'_I'm strong enough to beat the Elite Four and the Champion, I know I am! I just need to believe in myself . . . Believe . . . But, is that really all I need?_' Spoke my mind as I lossened my grip and looked at my hand. It was all red and pulsing in pain as I sighed deeply to myself as I sat on my rear and was left alone.

Leaf giggled from one of gary's tales of Catching Articuno. her eyes opened up as she saw everyone talking and laughing away.

But then she saw Xiaomu, she was all alone beside a tall treeas Leaf felt a weird feling coming from Xiaomu.

it wasn't a happy feling, nor Nostalgia . . .

It was the feeling of lonelyness.

Leaf was very worried about this.

"Hey Gary." leaf began, getting gary's attention.

"Yes leaf?" Gary asked.

"Is something wrong with Xiaomu?" Leaf asked.

Gary was puzzled about what Leaf said until he looked over to where Xiaomu was.

Xiaomu had a depressed look on her face as she looked up to the starry night sky.

"Leaf." Gary began. "There will be times when people, or friends, don't feel comfortable around others Just like Xiaomu they prefer to be alone for a couple days, maybe even weeks, before taking a chance and stray closer to us." Gary said.

"But Xiaomu isn't afraid of us Gary! It looks like she's hurt! Maybe she took what Mitchell said and absorbed it all in." Leaf Spoke.

"Maybe." Gary replied. "But for now, let's just leave Xiaomu alone." Gary said as Leaf fell silent.

She looked back over to the depressed Xiaomu and still had a sad look on her face. Leaf had the same expression as she held back the tears.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Hey Silver, where's your tent?" Kotone asked.

Silver shook his head.

"I didn't being out my tent, as a matter if fact, I don't have one." Silver spoke.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kotone asked.

"N, Pearl and I were planning on hitting the road." Silver replied.

Pearl frowned.

"Aw, but I wanted to stay with Dawn and everyone else. They make this journey fun." Pearl said, making everyone feel much better.

Silver glared at Pearl evily seconds later.

"Pearl we have to go! We have other problems to attend to!" Silver snarled.

"Okay okay! I'm comin', Sheesh!" Pearl said as he hugged Dawn before getting up and walking away with a sad look on his face.

N came over to Xiaomu as he got down on his knees before looking over to her.

"Xiaomu." N spoke.

Xiaomu didn't respond to him.

"Xiaomu?" N spoke again, placing his hand upon Xiaomu's cold shoulder.

I jumped a little before looking over to who ever was talking to me.

It was N.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I asked, changing my depressed look to a calm and normal look.

"You weren't paying attention, huh?" N asked, smiling to me.

I breathed in and out through my clear nose.

"Sorry. I'm a little light-headed, and I don't think it'll be going away anytime soon." I said to him in a weak tone.

"Silver, Pearl and I are leaving right now." N said.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"Up on ahead. Besides, Wally here needs to catch up with us. And the fact that were rivals, we can't stick together like this forever." Silver spoke.

I looked over to Silver.

"You're still stubborn about that? I thought you would forget about that by now?" I asked him.

"**I'M NOT STUBBORN!**" Silver shouted as I covered my ears from him shouting. Seconds after he calmed down, the wound began to pulse in agony.

"Dang man, now my wound is in pain because of you screaming at me . . ." I spoke as Silver ignored me.

"Xiaomu, we can't tag along with the enemy. Being Rivals is in our blood, we can't just forget about it." Silver said.

Here we go . . .

"We let you three in the group because I thought you would realize that we have to work things out together than making those problems worse." I spoke.

Silver glared over to me, giving me a mean, nasty look. But I wasn't fazed by how evil his looks can be.

"You don't understand Xiaomu! How would you like it if fate stuck everyone here together and solving problems and trying to create Peace between us?" Silver asked, annoyed by how his point didn't make me think twice.

"I would enjoy every bit of that, I could care less if you guys had a grudge between one another. Either way, you guys would have handled that problem and continue on with your lives." I replied as Silver fell silent.

"But let me ask you this Silver." I began as I was now serious. "What if the world betrayed you? You try to do everything you can to get everything you wanted back to normal; You try to gain that person's attention, but nothing works. The whole world doesn't want to help you at all! And when everything you know goes down the drain, who would you turn to? Those you once trusted? Or those you called Rivals?" I asked him.

" . . ." Silver didn't speak as he only took up his bag and turned away. He didn't even answer my question, he walked away from us.

"I'll remember your question Xiaomu, just in case anything goes wrong." Pearl said as he gabbed his backpack and waved goodbye to us before following Silver.

N thought about my question, he kept it in his mind as he turned to me.

"So um, I guess we'll run into each other soon then." N said to me as I smiled weakly to him before nodding my head to him.

"Yeah. See you later N." I said to him as he smiled and checked my wound first. It was healing very slowly, but it wasn't close to being fully healed.

"Get well soon okay?" N spoke as I nodded to him, that smile I had never left my face.

N fixed the bandage on my wound, keeping it sealed so that it woudn't get infected. He got up, got his backback and left the group.

I watched him leave as everyone decided to get some sleep.

I blinked and began to look away, but something blue and white caught my eye over to the Pathway N went down.

For a second there . . . I thought I saw a Plasma member spying on us. I was probably seeing things.

I Slowly made my way toward my tent, the second I was close to it my legs gave in and I fell forward.

"Manya!" I howled in pain as I tried to get up.

"Xiaomu, are you okay?" Kohaku asked spotting me on the ground.

She gasped and came over to me, she helped me get into my tent.

"T-Thanks Kohaku." I thanked her.

"You're welcome Xiaomu. Be careful next time okay." She replied as I nodded and she left my tent.

I took out my wool blanket from my bag and laid back before trying to fall asleep.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

The next morning . . . .

Everyone was already to go as I was waiting for Black to bring out his Bravery.

Black brought out Brav (He nicknamed his Bravery yesterday)as he helped me up onto it as everyone already took off to New York City, my wound was slowly healing as my mind began to drift off.

'_What am I going to do now? We're getting closer to getting to the Pokemon League, and I'm lying to everyone - Including N. How am I going to explain all this to them?_' Spoke my mind as the wound pulsed in pain.

I winced in pain as I lightly touched my Bandaged wound.

'_Manya! That hurt! . . . . I can't think as much as I use to thanks to Team Plasma and trying to kidnapp us._' Spoke my mind as the wound calmed down.

I began to focus about the journey again as I drifted off into thought again.

'_I guess I can tell them this later, afterall, now isn't a good time._' Spoke my mind as I spotted someone's hat drifting in the breeze and coming over toward us.

That's odd . . . It looks like N's hat. But then again i could be seeing thi-

Wait a minute!

"Huh?" I spoke out loud as the cap was now in a close viewing range.

'_It is N's hat! It must have gotten away from N's grasp._' Spoke my mind as I just remembered something.

'_Wait . . . wasn't N, Silver and Pearl walking toward New York?_' Spoke my mind as I looked back at yesterday.

'_N doesn't have a flying type with him . . . That is if, someone was there with him in order to use a flying type._' Spoke my mind.

Than my mind had a five second flashback of seeing a Plasma member following behind N.

'_So my mind wasn't playing tricks! A Plasma member was spying on us! I better tell this to everyone as soon as we land!_' Spoke my mind.

"Did someone lose their hat?" Gary asked as those who had their hats held onto them for dear life.

Kohaku tried to catch it, but it slipped under her hand and continued on.

Just as the hat started to pass by Black and I, I reached out and grabbed it without even thinking first.

"Whoa! That was a swift catch Xiaomu!" Kohaku spoke, getting my attention.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"You caught someone's hat Xiao! And catching something in the wind is like a one in a million chance." Cheren said as I looked to see that I did catch N's hat.

'_How did I do that? I wasn't even paying attention . . ._' Spoke my mind as I blinked and held onto N's hat.

"Hey, Look! We're almost there!" Platinum shouted. He held onto his hat in one hand, which was on his head, and the other gripped hard onto his Staraptor.

It also looked like he was sweating, I noticed this but thought I was imagining things again.

One of these days I'm gonna steal his hat and wear it just for one day!

And that day will be . . . I honestly don't know when I'll get the chance to take it and wear it, but I promise it will happen very soon!

I looked forward to see New York, it has to be the most popular place in the whole world. No really, I can hear car horns going off from a mile away.

We finally made it, And it was exactly what I thought it was going to be . . . Noisy and over-populated.

We landed in a big park and healed up our Pokemon in a nearby Pokemon Center.

Just in case if we run into many Pokemon Battles.

"Here you go. Next Trainer?" Nurse Joy said as she handed Gary's Pokemon to him, I was up next as I handed my Pokemon to her.

"One second please." Nurse Joy said as she placed my pokemon onto the machine behind her and healed my Pokemon.

"Here you go." She said to me, handing over my Pokemon with care as I thanked her.

I headed over to the Computer and got in my account, seconds later, I put Zack, my Pansage, in the PC. Leaving me with only the remaining Pokemon with me:

Arashi the Dewott

Minipete the Emolga

Skiki the Mienfuu

and Starfire the Luxio.

I logged out afterwards and left the PC alone.

"Alright, now I'm ready to go." I said to myself as I passed by Black who got his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy.

"Hey Xiaomu, wait for me!" Black said as he thanked Nurse Joy and followed after me.

"What will we do now?" He asked me.

"Well, Wally might need this next badge. But we all need to train our Pokemon for the Coliseum Games on June 1st." I brought up, pointing my left index finger up to the ceiling.

"Alright, sounds good. But where should we begin training?" Black asked.

"That, I don't know." I replied as I looked back to see that almost everyone was ready to go.

I looked back ahead to see a mail-man, he had a hand full of letters. He looked down upon them, checking the names and remembering each name.

"Hello there sir." I said to him as he looked over to me.

"Pardon me, but are you Xiaomu?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Thank goodness. Well, you got mail. Here you go." He said as he handed over a letter. I took it and looked at it.

It was a special letter, an invitation to a place called Liberty Garden.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"You're welcome." He said before going over to Black and everyone else. After he did that, he was on his way toward his next destination.

"Oh look! An invitation to Liberty Garden!" Leaf said as she looked over to Gary.

"Hey, anyone want to go there first?" Bianca asked.

"It's up to Xiaomu." Cilan said as he looked over to me.

"If you guys want to, I honestly don't mind." I replied.

"Hmm, should we go to Liberty Garden?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I guess we should since it sounds more important." Black said as he took hold of my wrist and lead the way over to the last dock.

"Hey you two! Wait for us!" White said as she and everyone else followed.

"B-Black!" I shrieked as he kept going.

I have never seen him this happy before, I guess we could go to Liberty Garden first. Afterall, the Coliseum was only six days away.

I looked down in my other hand that still had N's cap, the thought of him made me remember what he said in my Pokemon Black game.

"_Your thoughts ... Your turth ... Is that what has bested me?_" N's voice echoed in my head as I sighed.

'_I wonder . . . Can we change all this now? Even though this is the real world now?_' Spoke my mind as I placed N's cap on my head.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Hello there. Oh, you have the Liberty Pass. Do you wish to go to Liberty Garden?" The lady asked us.

"Yes ma'am!" Blade and a couple other boys shouted as they did wolf howls and whistling at her. She ignored them as she let us on the ship.

By the time we settled onto the ship, we were already leaving to Liberty garden.

"Alright, here we go!" Black said as I looked down at the letter, I looked at the back to see an orange V.

My wound began to pulse in pain as I winced and closed my eyes.

"Ugh!" I goraned as I sank to my knees and placed my hand over my bandaged wound.

"Xiaomu, what's wrong?" Kotone asked as I didn't hear her.

Flashbacks of seeing Victini came back to me.

My eyes snapped open a minute later as the pain went away.

"Xiaomu, are you okay?" Dawn asked me as I looked up to her and everyone else.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied as I slowly stood up.

"Hey, that cap your wearing looks familiar . . ." White said as she looked at the cap I had on my head.

"It happens to be N's cap, I guess it came off as he was heading toward the next destination." I said.

"Oh wow, maybe he's looking for it right now." Banca said as she realized that she had rhymed and giggled.

"We're here!" Cilan spoke as we all looked to see that he was right, we were already stopping near the docks and getting off.

It felt like we were on that ship for only a few minutes.

We all got off as I looked around to see people looking around and many Police men keeping everyone else away from the lighthouse, there was also another lady who motioned us to come over.

"Hellooo ~ Nurse!" The guys spoke as they howled and whistled at the lady. Black, Cilan, Red and Platimun stayed quiet. She too ignored those who howled at her.

"Welcome to Liberty Garden!" The lady spoke.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" I said as she explained to us everything.

"Team Plasma and three other bad groups are trying to find Victini. So the Police men here are holding everyone back and trying to stop them." She said as Mitchell was puzzled.

"Victini?" He recalled.

"Victini is the legendary Victory Pokemon, whoever captures Victini will win any battle." She repiled.

Everyone was quiet and holding in the excitement. I stayed quiet as I looked around.

Maybe N is somewhere around here . . . .

"Seriously! Any type of battle?" Daniel asked. The lady nodded.

"That's awesome! I would be owning every one of you with Victini!" Mitchell spoke as everyone excpet Xiaomu looked over to him.

"And what makes you think that you'll be getting Victini first?" Markus asked.

"Cause I'm going to be the first to get it that's why!" Mitchell retorted as everyone began to argue.

Kohaku looked over to see that Xiaomu was going around the lighthouse from the back way, Kohaku ran over to her.

"Xiaomu, where are you going?" Kohaku asked me.

"I'm going on ahead, plus, I have to find N. He has to be around here somewhere." I said as I was off again as I went behind the lighthouse.

I passed by a police man who spotted me and stopped me from continuing on.

"Stay back young lady, these bad teams could be dangerous." He said to me.

"I can handle them, I'm strong enough to get through. May I please pass through?" I asked.

"Ah, another Pokemon Trainer. Well, since you asked nicely and is well prepared, I'll let you through." He spoke as he let me through.

"Huh? Another trainer passed by here?"

"Yes ma'am, He was well prepared just like you. But he didn't look like Pokemon Trainer though, so I let him through." He spoke as I thanked him and headed on.

'_Another Trainer came by? Could it have been N?_' Spoke my mind as I looked up ahead to see someone's back facing me, I couldn't see who it was so I went closer to that person.

"N?" I spoke as I poked my left index finger on the guy's shoulder, the figure turned around.

"Huh? Oh it's you." Silver spoke as I blinked.

"Oh hi Silver, what are you doing here?" I asked in a bored tone as he rolled his eyes and looked back ahead.

"I'm trying to get the Victory Pokemon that's here." Silver said.

"I thought you were here for something else." I spoke as I went by him to see another familiar figure up ahead.

"Hey N, are you looking for something?" I asked him as N looked back to see me, he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah my - Hey, that's my hat! How did you find it?" N asked.

"It was caught in a jetstream while everyone was heading here, after all, Wally needs this next badge." I pointed out as I gave N his hat.

"Thanks Xiaomu." N spoke as he dusted off a couple pieces of grass that got on his hat.

"Your welcome." I said as I watched him put his hat back on his head.

"Are you feeling better?" N asked as he checked the wound again.

"Yeah, it still hurts but I'll be fine." I replied as he changed the bandage and put a new bandage on my wound.

"There. Hope you feel better soon." N said as I thanked him.

"Hi Xiaomu!" Pearl spoke, scaring me to death. I jumped and clinged onto N's arm and stayed like that for only a few seconds, I glared over to him.

"You gave me a Heart Attack, thanks a lot Pearl!" I Spoke in a sarcastic tone before letting go of N.

"Sorry about that N." I spoke.

"It's alright." He replied as I headed over to the Entrance to the Lighthouse. N watched me head inside as he too followed after her, Silver and Pearl followed right after.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

There was no one here, I was a little confused about this.

'_Where are the Plasma members? Or Magma members? Anyone?_' Spoke my mind as I kept going till I found another room.

There was no window on the door, only the door handle.

My heart bagan to go into a pace, either I was being followed or something was on the other side of the door.

'_Only one way to find out what's on the other side . . ._' Spoke my mind as I opened the door and went inside to see a Plasma Member.

His back was facing me as he looked back to me, he frowned as he turned around and took a step forward.

"It's said that those who possess this Pokemon can win every battle . . . It means possessing an ultimate, unstoppable power! This Pokemon is the Mythical Pokemon Victini!" He said as he took a step forward to me again.

"This is a secret room construted to hide Victini . . . 200 years ago, a millionaire bought this entire island and hid Victini in this cellar. Victini has not been seen ever since, it became a myth." He said, taking another step forward and stops. He left a huge gap between us, as if he was ready to face me . . .

"We of team Plasma and those from Magma, Galatica and Rocket seek to liberate Victini from it's prison. We will use all our might to actualize our goal! A brat like you will not stand in our way!" He shouted as he took out a pokeball and was ready to fight.

"Finally! I get to beat the crap out of someone!" I said before sending out Starfire.

He sent out Watchog as he went first.

"Watchog, use Crunch!" He commanded as it did so and lunged at starfire.

"Move away and use Thunderbolt!" I said as Starfire dodged Watchog and shocked it, it was paralyzed after that attack.

"Waa~!" The Watchog shrieked as it staggered back and focused again.

"Are you okay Watchog?" The Plasma member asked as Watchog nodded.

That's odd, It sounded like he cared for it.

"Alright Watchog, use Super Fang!" He spoke as it nodded and lunged at Starfire and immediately bit her.

"Luxi~!" Starfire shrieked as Watchog let go of her, Starfire staggered back and was shivering afterwards.

"Starfire!" I said as the Plasma member grinned evily.

"Watchog, use Super Fang again!" He commanded as it charged.

Starfire was already hurt by that move, and I didn't want her to feel that again. So what did I do? The answer . . . I scooped Starfire in my arms and sacrificed myself, the trainer, to take the hit.

Watchog's fangs clamped tightly onto my bad leg, it's teeth was about three inches away from my ankle bone. I can feel my blood ooz out. I tried to hold back the scream but I couldn't.

"**Kyaaa!**" I screamed as my voice echoed all over, I even heard my shriek expand out of the lighthouse.

Meanwhile, over to where everyone else was . . .

"I will own every single one of you bitches! I could care less if you ran out of money or is too weak, I'd still be owning every one of you and become the new champion!" Mitchell shouted as Cilan sighed.

"Will you be only using Victini?" Wally asked.

"No man, I'll use all my other pokemon with me too. I can't leave them out." Mitchell spoke as Gold whispered over to May.

"He's probably lying, almost everyone will use Victini throught every battle." He spoke as May nodded.

"**Kyaaa!**" Someone shrieked from within the Lighthouse.

"Whoa! What was that!" Sapphire asked as he looked around.

"Is someone hurt?" Cilan asked as he looked over to the lighthouse.

"That sounded like Xiaomu! Xiaomu's in trouble!" Roach shouted as he and everyone else ran around the lighthouse and heading over to the entrance.

But just as they were close to the entrance to the lghithouse, two Plasma members, Three Galactic members, Two Magma members and Three familiar Rocket members blocked their way.

"Halt! You have to go through us in order to see your friend!" Spoke one of the members.

Red took out one pokeball and pressed the button, making the pokeball bigger.

"You really want to start all this! Our friend is in there probably hurt and you idiots won't let us through! You're going to regret facing us after this battle!" Red spoke as he and everyone took out their pokeball and was ready to face them.

"Oh I'm gona have so fun fun beating the Hell out of you guys!" Gary said as he stood by his friend Red.

"Pikachu! Go!" Red shouted as Pikachu lunged into battle, it released tiny sparks out of it's red cheeks before making the sparks grow and expand.

"Pi-kaaa~!" Pikachu growled as he was charging up energy and lunged at the many members.

And now back to Xiaomu's Point of View . . .

The Watchog released it's fangs out of my leg as it staggered back and spat out the axcess blood.

"Luxio!" Starfire shrieked.

"Tini?" The Victini called behind the Plasma member as it looked over to see me.

It quickly recognized me, it gasped and noticed that my leg was bleeding, I fell back and tried to make the overflowing blood stop.

"Luxi! Luxio!" Starfire howled as it was very worried about me, The Plasma Member was laughing at me.

"Aww, what's the matter? Are you gonna cry from that one attack? Aha-ha-ha!" The member laughed as Starfire glared over to him.

"Luxi..." Starfire growled as a dark aura began to appear around her. "Luxi, Luxio!" Starfire snarled as she lunged and performed a new attack upon Watchog.

Wild Charge.

"Waa~!" Watchog shrieked before falling over and fainting after that. Starfire was hurt by that move as well, but it didn't harm her at all.

"Luxi..." Starfire growled as she looked up to the Plasma member who was shocked by how something so small could have that powerful attack.

"Holy Arceus . . ." The member spoke in horror as Starfire ran back to me, the dark aura faded away instantly.

"Luxi!" Starfire howled as I held back the pain and tears as I smiled weakly before petting the top of her head.

"Good girl . . ." I said as he moved away from me and over to the eastern wall.

"Here." He spoke, looking away and over to Victini.

"Huh?"

"I'm letting you go through and get Victini, since you're strong enough to face almost anything." He said as he glanced over to something behind me.

I was puzzled but I nodded as I stood up and tried to walk on my bleeding leg, I nearly lost my balance at first but I was able to walk on it as I inched closer and closer to Victini.

Starfire followed behind me as Victini wasn't afraid of me.

"H-Hello there." I said to Victini as it waved at me, understanding me.

"Xiaomu!" Pearl said as he ran into the room and hugged me from behind.

"Hey! Why are you hugging me?" I asked him as Silver and N came in the room as well.

"We heard you scream, are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay after sacrificing my leg to that dude's Watchog!" I replied sarcastically as Silver rolled his eyes and took out his first aid kit.

"XIAOMU!" Kohaku shouted as she and everyone else came in.

"Hi guys." I said to them as red immediately came over and embraced me.

"What happened?" He asked.

Was Red worried about me? Aww, this is kinda cute.

I explained what happened as Gary told me what was going on outside the lighthouse.

"Oh wow, so you guys thought I was in trouble and quickly overkilled their pokemon just to come and see me?" I asked as Red nodded.

"Wow, I've been loved. I better commit this to memory." I spoke as Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"So where's that Victini? I wanna catch it right now!" Mitchell spoke as he looked around.

"Vi-ni~!" Victini squealed as everyone looked down at my lap to see it playing with my Star charm.

"This is Victini." I said as Victini smiled and rubbed it's face on my stomach.

Pearl gently grabbed it and held up up for everyone to see.

Silence filled the air . . .

Silence . . .

Silence . . .

Sil-

"This thing . . . Is Victini?" Mitchell asked. I nodded.

"But it's tiny." Pearl spoke as Victini frowned.

Or lord, I think he made Victini mad.

"I thought Victini would be bigger." Mitchell said as Victini glared up at Mitchell.

"It's so cute!" Dawn squealed.

"I know right!" May and White spoke at the same time. Bianca giggled.

Victini began to squirm as Pearl let go of Victini, it levitated in mid-air before moving over to me and rubbing it's face on the side of my face.

"Vi vi ni!" Victini howled as I giggled and petted it.

"Get your hand off my Victini!" Mitchell shouted as he reached his right hand out to Victini, Victini saw this coming and grabbed his hand.

"Vi vi!" victini growled as he showed a pissed off look before breathing in through it's nose and released a small gust of fire out of it's mouth onto his hand.

"Owch!" Mitchell winched in pain as he drew his hand back, Victini stopped and began to mess with one part of my hair.

"I think Victini hates you." Pearl spoke.

"It does." N said as he lightly petted Victini's head.

"I can see that!" Mitchell replied as Cilan gave him a pack of ice.

"Wait, N, did you say that Victini hates Mitchell?" Gary asked. N nodded.

"Yes. It's speaking english to me but you guys cannot." N replied as Nico and Pedro came out and overheard what N said.

"Move away, we got a crazy man here." Pedro whispered as Nico and Pedro moved away from him.

I glared at the two birds before holding Victini in my arms.

"Vi ni." Victini howled happily as it got comfortable in my arms.

"What did it say?"

"It says that it knows Xiaomu from the dream it had . . . And it wants to stay with her." N translated as Everyone except N and I freaked out.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gary spoke.

"You mean all this time Victini knew about Tails from a stupid dream it had, and it wants to stick with her? This is stupid!" Markus spoke as he pouted like a seven year old child.

I smiled, ignoring what they said.

"Here Xiaomu." Black said as he took out an odd Pokeball. The dream Ball.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A Dream ball. It can only be used if you saw a Pokemon in a dream." Black spoke as I took the Pokeball and looked at it.

"Vi..." Victini spoke as it too looked at the Pokeball.

"It looks completely different to all other Pokeballs I have." I said as Victini poked the button part, making the Pokeball expand.

It poked the button part again as it was suddenly pulled into the Pokeball. It squirmed in my hands as it clicked three seconds later.

"And now Victini belongs to Xiaomu." Blade spoke as almost everyone groaned.

I was happy about Catching Victini, but then again, this is Black's Pokeball . . . But then again, he gave me this Pokeball to me.

Victini looked up to me within the Pokeball in my hands as I blinked and smiled at it.

'_Well, it was kind of him to hand me a Dream Ball. I wonder what Victini can do?_' Spoke my mind as we all left Liberty Garden.

Later that day, Victini was training with everyone here for the Coliseum games.

"Vi vi ni!" Victini howled as it trained with Red's Pikachu and everyone else.

"They weren't kidding! Victini can win every battle, no matter what kind it is!" I said as Victini floated over to me and hugged my arm, rubbing its face on my arm.

"You and Victini get along so well!" May said as I smiled and began to play chase with Victini.

Silver and the others who wanted Victini for their own however, were glaring and were jealous about the fact that Xiaomu caught Victini.

"Grrr! This sucks, I wanted Victini!" Silver growled as he crossed his arms and looked over to Mitchell.

"Same here." Mitchell snarled as he watched Xiaomu chase Victini around.

"You wanna steal it from her?" Pearl asked.

"We can't, it'll fight back and go back to her." Silver replied as he sighed deeply.

Victini floated over and around N as he too began to play chase with Xiaomu and victini, soon everyone else joined in as Victini teleported and re-appeared where Silver was.

"Vi vi!" Victini spoke, waving at Silver and those who wanted it.

"Hey there." Silver said, petting it. Victini took hold of Silver's hand and began to tug and pull him over to where everyone else was.

"What? You want me to play with you?" Silver asked. Victini nodded.

Silver smiled and agreed.

"Hey guys, Victini's over here!" Silver shouted as Victini ran away from everyone and tricked them as they gotten close.

I laughed from this as I thought things would get better as this journey continues . . .

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from where the group was . . .

"Is the plan going well?" Ghetsis asked Maxi as he nodded.

"We caught a couple legendary Pokemon as we speak, thanks to one person who saw all this coming." He explained as Ghetsis grinned and nodded.

"Good. I don't think those kids know about all this." Ghetsis said as he looked over to a screen that showed the group playing and training each other. However, Ghetsis spotted a familiar Pokemon on the screen . . .

"What! Victini is with them!" Ghetsis asked as Maxi and the leaders looked and saw the same thing.

"I thought you said that we had Victini in our grasp!" Ghetsis snarled, glaring at Maxi and the other leaders.

"We did! But one of those kids got through and found Victini!" Cyrus spoke as the view on the group expanded onto Victini.

"**_Vi vi ni!_**" Victini spoke as it floated over to one familiar teen. Xiaomu.

"_**Alright Victini, what do you want to do now? Play chase? or Hide n' Seek?**_" Xiaomu asked it as it wanted to play Hide n' Seek.

"**_Arlgiht then, look away everyone! We're playing Hide n' Seek!_**" Xiaomu shouted as she too looked away and began counting.

"That girl . . . Did she catch Victini?" Maxi asked. Cyrus nodded.

"That little Bitch!" Jamie growled as Govanni spotted three familiar people as their game began.

"Why is my son with those brats?" Govanni asked as ohers saw this.

"Why is Pearl with them?" Spoke another man, looked like Pearl's Father.

"L-Lord N! Why is our lord with that group of kids?" Jamie asked.

Ghetsis was getting a little suspicious about why they were with the group of teens.

"**_I found you!_**" Xiaomu shouted as she hugged Victini that was hiding behind the bushes.

"**_Vi ni!_**" Victini howled happily.

"**_Aw man!_**" Markus growled.

"_**Lucky!**_" Dawn shouted.

"Continue with the plan, in the mean-time . . ." Ghetsis spoke as he looked over to one Plasma member, two Magma members, one Galactic member and three Rocket members.

"You seven, do us all a favor and bring Silver, Pearl and our Lord N back." He then walked over to the Male Magma member.

"As for you, if you run into this girl . . . Bring her here, conscious or not along with her Victini." Ghetsis said as he pointed over to the screen that showed Xiaomu.

"Yes sir." Spoke the male Magma member.

End of Chapter 8

Preview of Chapter 9 ~

[**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Terra's Theme**]

Wahoo! The Coliseum is almost here, and we're pumped and ready! We meet Kodai from the news! Eh? Why is he looking at Xiaomu like that? It's like he's attracted to her. Eh, what's wrong with Xiaomu? Does the wound on her head hurt? You'll have to find out! In **PKMN: Intertwined Destinies - Chapter 9: Future Sight!** See you then!

* * *

><p>I apologise for not posting anything up! My little bro is hogging the computer again, so I wasn't able to stay on for long since he's now addicted to it.<p>

Midnight Serenade is almost done, I promise you I'll post that up soon!

Read and review plz!


	11. Chapter 9: Future Sight!

Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies

Info: **When an accidental wish suddenly comes true, all the Pokemon from both old and new comes to life - including the Trainers, rivals and bad guys.**  
><strong>But when the bad guys team up and try to take away everyone's Pokemon, including kidnapping the Legendary Pokemon and cause havoc throughout, it's up to Xiaomu and her friends to stop them.<strong>  
><strong>Even if she has to bring in both the main Trainers and rivals together, however, some people just don't get along...<strong>

All the songs that will be heard or used in this story belongs to their original owners.

There will be some alternate versions of a couple songs, so don't spam me about it.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Kero and Spinel belong to the original book/anime series Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Nico and Pedro came from the Movie Rio. They belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

><p><strong>** NOTE!: *Rises up from the billows of smoke that randomly appeared* I LIIIVVVEEE! I'm sorry for not posting as much, I have been on a Writer's Block for a looooooooong loooong time, and I'm soo sorry for the readers. Also, I mixed up Ruby and Sapphire's names, and for that, I apologize! And also, VENGEANCE-of getting this story back up and havin' more reviews-WILL BE MINE! (you can help me accomplish that by reviewing a lot more and favoriting this story along with all the other stories I have! You don't have to, and that's okay :) ) I'll get everything done, I promise!**<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies<strong>

**Chapter 9: Future Sight ~**

"I'm bored." Roach brought up for the tenth time as (almost) everyone groaned.

"We know man. We know." Gold spoke as he petted his fire type Pokemon, Cyndaquil.

"Cynda~" Cyndaquil spoke happily as it moved away from it's master ran around with Kotone's Chikorita and Silver's Totodile.

Everyone sent out their Pokemon as they played with one another, the Trainers however, well . . . .

Everyone groaned in bordum.

Xiaomu however, was drawing in her sketch book. She was drawing Victini, Chikorita, Tododile and Pikachu.

"What cha' doing Xiaomu?" Pearl asked as he looked at the picture and saw the drawing.

"Wow Xiaomu, I didn't know you could draw Pokemon." Pearl spoke as he gotten everyone's attention, oh goodie, the shy and nervousness comes back to me.

"T-Thanks Pearl." I thanked him as everyone looked at the drawing.

"Oh wow!" Dawn spoke.

"Holy Crap Tails!" Ruby said.

"That's a good drawing Xiaomu!" May spoke as I began to blush.

" . . . . Thanks guys." I replied three seconds later.

Crystal noticed that I was acting different.

"Xiaomu, what's wrong?" She asked me. I sighed.

"It's just . . . Everyone I know was not usually excited about my art, and this feeling I have now, it just feels weird." I said as everyone giggled.

"It's okay Xiaomu, you'll get use to that feeling soon." Cheren spoke as I nodded.

"Vi-ni!" Victini howled as I smiled and placed my sketchbook down before I embraced Victini in my skinny arms.

"Thanks guys, including you Victini." I replied as it was happy to see me smile and not be nervous and shy anymore.

N smiled as he, Silver and Pearl stayed with the group for a little while.

"Okay, where to now?" Pearl asked, walking beside Dawn.

"I need to heal up my Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. Can you guys stay here for a second?" I said as everyone nodded.

I held Victini in my arms as I headed inside the Pokemon Center.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Hello there, welcome to The Pokemon Center. Do you want me to heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked me, I nodded as I took out the four Poke-balls from my bag. Victini jumped onto the counter as everyone was shocked to see it, I guess they never saw a small, cute but mythical Pokemon before.

Nurse Joy took the four Poke-balls and placed them onto the counter as Victini patiently waited, she turned around and gently picked up Victini and placed it onto the healing counter.

"Alright, give me a couple seconds please." Nurse Joy said as she pushed the lone button and began to heal my Pokemon.

I took out my phone and began to look at the news, it showed Ghetsis's face along with Team Plasma.

the title said: "Liberation is now beginning to spread!"

I sighed deeply to myself as Victini flew in front of me and began to move its V-shaped ears up and forth happily. I guess that means it's happy?

Nurse Joy handed back my poke-balls as I stored them away, I thanked her before I headed over to the computer.

I logged into my account and found all my Pokemon stored inside . . . All my Pokemon I caught from the old and new games.

I began to search for that one Pokemon I had to bring out, after-all, she might need some fresh air. I clicked onto the left arrow button and found her in the third box.

I clicked on her and hit bring out as she appeared in the empty poke-ball slot, she was still in that one poke-ball I kept her in.

I took hold of the poke-ball and looked at her with a small simple smile, she too looked up at me and recognized me. her tail wagged happily as the poke-ball nudged back and forth in my hand.

I giggled as I put her away in my pocket. I then made my way outside, Victini followed beside me as it played with my hair along the way.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I walked out of the Pokemon Center and looked up and across the street only to see my friends talking to someone. I blinked and recognized him from the brief memory of him on TV; It was Kodai

"Ti-ni..." Victini muttered as I lightly petted it and calmed him down, he was scared of who ever that person was, I light hushed it and told it that everything was going to be okay as it blinked it's ocean blue eyes at me and nodded afterwards. I looked both ways twice across the street as I didn't notice that Victini was mimicking every move I made as we both crossed the slight empty street and made it to the other side.

I felt the feeling of being watched as I looked up to see Kohaku who smiled at me and motioned me to come a bit closer, I did so as Victini followed after. Kodai who saw kohaku getting someone's attention glanced over to a rather beautiful girl who made her way toward her friend, his small but noticeable smile grew as his yellow eyes darkened a bit and his hands twitched in excitement. He cleared his throat and pushed that feeling down in an instant as no one saw that sudden look on his face or how he reacted.

"Sorry I took so long . . ." I finished my sentence as I spotted Kodai in the corner of my eye as I turned my head to him.

"Hello there, are you also apart of this group?" Kodai asked me, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm with them." I replied as he smiled.

"My name is Kodai, you've probably seen me on national television."Kodai said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you were on the news not too long ago." I replied. His grin widened a bit as I noticed that his eyes darkened a bit, I felt an uneasy feeling run down my spine as I ignored it for now.

"And you must be?" Kodai asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Xiaomu." I introduced myself as he nodded before glancing at me all over. I had the feeling this was going to be bothering me for the rest of my life, let alone now as I ignored that too.

He then noticed Victini who took hold of my hair and was still playing with my hair. Victini froze in place but was still alive, it blinked it's ocean blue eyes before showing a slight worried look.

Kodai grinned a little from seeing Victini.

"Hello there." Kodai said as he slowly moved his hand over to Victini, Victini flinched and hid behind me.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Kodai said as Victini peered over a little and stayed like for a second before coming out of hiding and sniffing Kodai's bare hand.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?" Kodai asked as I blinked twice.

"Oh, this is Victini, The Victory Pokemon." I stepped in as the wound on my head began to pulse in pain, I jumped a little from this before placing my hand over the bandaged wound.

'_Why is it in pain? It wasn't like this before . . ._' Spoke my mind as I ignored it.

"Are you alright?" Kodai asked me as I nodded and moved my hand away from my head. His eyes widened a bit as he saw my bandaged wound.

"What happened to you?" Kodai asked as May (Gonna call her that for now and the other "Ruby" so that I won't mix up their original names!) jumped in and explained.

"In the last city we were in, Team Plasma tried to steal an artifact and ended up taking us as well since they were blinded by their own smoke-screen. While that was happening, the artifact fell on Xiaomu's head, knocking her out. But don't worry, Xiaomu's alright!..." She paused before turning her head to me. "Are you?" She asked, I frowned from her question.

"No I'm slowly dying as we speak! I only have twenty-four hours left before I instantly die from blood-loss! I'm kidding, I'm alright May. I just need rest before the Coliseum Games begin." I replied as she giggled and nodded.

"You took quite a hit from that incident, but at least you didn't get a concussion or something worse from that." Kodai brought up as I blinked and shrugged my shoulders with no emotion. "Meh. I guess." I replied back as he showed a slight surprised and shocked look on his handsome face.

"You're not alarmed by that? I'm sure every person would be shocked by things like that." Kodai spoke as I shrugged my shoulders once again.

"I've been through worse, but that's not important right now." I said. "What I should be asking you is that why are you out here when you should be broad-casting or working on another big company?" I brought up. He smirked.

"I'm out here simply because of the trainers raving about the Coliseum Games that are coming up on June 1st, which is in two weeks." Kodai said as everyone nodded.

"But we might not have enough money or might not be qualified into it once it opens since so many people will try to get in and give everything they have." Red spoke. "Will there be openings for the famous trainers out there?" Red asked as Kodai nodded.

"There will be." He began, he then paused for a good five seconds before humming and thinking about something. He looked away and stayed like that for about a minute.

"What's wrong?" May asked him, he blinked and smiled a bit before he looked back to us and had a rather good idea that gotten our attention.

"Well ... Hmmm." He said before stopping again.

"Well what?" Gary spoke out, bringing him back to reality as the grin on his face never left.

"What if I told you all that I can get you kids in the coliseum without having to go through the crowds? And also let some of you qualified, that is if you're able to get my attention." Kodai brought up as everyone was quiet at first before they breathed in and showed excited expressions on their faces.

"SERIOUSLY? You can do that?" Markus spoke as he nodded.

"You all look tough, but let's just see who's the best in this group and can be qualified first." Kodai said as everyone was excited that they were actually able to get in the coliseum, however, not everyone was all excited about this. Red, Gary, Silver, N, Touya (Black), Cheren, Daniel, Mitchell, Ike and Xiaomu showed no expression-As a matter of fact, they all had suspicious expressions on their faces as they all watched Kodai carefully.

"I'll wait by the coliseum tomorrow morning with the passes and will let you kids in to see if you're up for it. See you kids tomorrow! Be prepared and be ready!" Kodai said before he turned away and left us alone.

I glanced over to Silver who stood beside me and looked over to N who was on the other side of me. I felt a bit uncomfortable about this but I sighed and swallowed.

"Should we believe him on that?" I asked curiously. "Sure he may have extra passes, but should we trust him on the whole 'Seeing who's the best and can be picked from the group' deal he had arranged for us?" I asked.

"Hell no!" Silver replied swiftly. "As much as I love challenges, Pokemon battles, trying to beat up **my** rival to a pulp and planning to join in the Coliseum Games just to win a Legendary Pokemon at the end of it all... But over-all, I can't see myself agreeing about all that." He brought up.

"I shouldn't trust that man..." Nico spoke up as everyone over heard him and looked over to the yellow bird and hid feathered friend who were both perched on Xiaomu's shoulder. "If you guys haven't ran into him and talked to him, he would've gone on his day and met us during the coliseum... But honestly, something about him is makin' my skin crawl." Nico brought up. Pedro nodded silently.

"To be honest, and I'm not trying to make a point or try to make anything or anyone feel awkward.." Pedro spoke as he continued. "But it looked like he was ignoring almost all of us and only looking at Foxy here." He brought up, my body stiffened instantly as I felt an unwanted chill run down my spine.

N's fist balled up in anger just a bit as Red's body tensed up in anger.

"Why would he be staring at Xiaomu?" Touya asked, I shrugged.

"I just came back from healing my Pokemon, and then I get all creeped out afterwards." I sighed. "Today is just goin' great huh guys?" I asked while being all sarcastic.

"But Xiaomu, you've been stared at by an older guy." Pearl spoke, not noticing my sarcasm. I frowned from this and patted Pearl's head.

"Pearl, I was being sarcastic. I do that quite often." I replied to him as he muttered "Oh." afterwards as I stopped petting him as if he was a puppy and slowly taking a couple steps ahead of the standing group. Nico and Pedro got off my shoulder and flew beside Red and Touya.

"Xiaomu, where are you going?" Gary asked. I looked over my left shoulder and showed a disgusted look on my face.

"I'm not goin' far-I'm just walkin' over to this massive trash can." I replied.

"Stomach turning?" Daniel asked as he tried to hide his smile that was slowly growing-He knew what I was going to do.

"No. Feels like it's about to explode from what happened just five minutes ago." I replied.

Soon almost everyone else was starting to laugh, and was trying to hold their giggles and laughter back. I guess they knew as well.

"Is there a reason why?"

"Because if you all haven't caught what Pedro said-Either I'm goin' Insane or not- I just turned on a twenty or thirty year old DINOSAUR! And I didn't even do anything!" I shrieked as everyone began to laugh from my reaction to all this. "And now-I - I'm going to just stand right here and puke out my insides and the food that I ate today into this trash can or into this bush that's next to me!" I brought up before sharply turning away and began to cough loudly and act like I was really puking.

Everyone laughed and knew I was faking all that. Minutes later I stopped and we all carried on our day and began to make our way to an Inn for the next two weeks.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone remember this story? <strong>

**Yes? No? Okay.**

**I am so sorry for the VERY late update, I was very busy! I had so much to do, oh goodness... I wanted to post this up WAAAYYY sooner but I wanted to get this chapter up and done and get this story back alive again! Jebus!**

**Also, yes you read the chapter title right! However, Xiaomu will see something in the next chapter! So be ready for it! :)**

**Anywho... Moving on~ I apologize for the late update for this story, and NO, this story is NOT DEAD! And I'm ALIVE! ... I was just workin' on another story that's been on my mind for a while now. THAT story description - Is at the VERY VERRRYY bottom of my Profile! You all can take a look if you want :)  
><strong>

**AND! Midnight Serenade IS NOT DEAD EITHER, I'm on a very big writer's block still, but the chapter's getting close to being done.**

**But I don't want to bore you all, so yeah, Next chapter's comin' up! I'll see you all soon!**

***runs away from the angered viewers with torches and pitch-forks!***

**Read and review! Like, favorite! I love you all, Byee for nooww! ~**


End file.
